Passion Perfume
by Cele-chan1
Summary: Sequal to Sinis Trio escapes. After Kate's confidence is shattered Rythmi and her older sister decide to boost their favorite ranger's self estem by spicing up her love life...with a magic perfume. Hm I wonder what could go wrong when half of the male population of Almia seem to be 'effected' by this perfume exept from a certain blue haired admin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a week since the Sinis Trio episode and Kate's confidence had been shattered along with her nerves. Rythmi had had enough of this and decided to take Kate on a shopping spree. They hadn't even had a chance to spend the giant bonuses they had received for helping during Operation Brighton and this would be the perfect opportunity. She and Kate had practically been sisters since ranger school and it was obvious that Kate was usually the older sibling. Even after Kate's ordeal with the gang of thugs she still made sure Rythmi was happy.

"It's my turn now…Kate I'm gonna help you get your confidence back no matter what!" thought Rythmi.

1 hour later

The girls had been in practically every shop in Puel Town and were now stopping off at their favourite smoothie joint Smoothie. Rythmi's plan was to make Kate wear an awesome outfit, wear it to Groovy Smoothie and let the boys there drool over Kate so she'd see how amazing she really was. So far the plan was going perfectly. Kate had left her hair down so it brushed her shoulders and Rythmi had convinced her to wear a white pair of tight quarter length trousers, a red and white quarter length sleeved top that showed off her flat midriff -making her bust look great- a cute pair of red heels and a necklace with a circular pendant with a Pachirisu hugging a strawberry on it.

"'kay so I'll just go and order the smoothies now what do you want Kate?" asked Rythmi

"um I'll have a strawberry kiss. It's been forever since I had one!" laughed Kate.

Rythmi's POV

_Kate and her strawberries! They all ways seem to put a smile on her face._

I walked up to the bar and ordered the smoothies looking over at Kate as I waited. The boys were all looking at her with anime style hearts in their eyes. My plan was working! The only problem was that Kate didn't seem to notice it! The man gave me our drinks and I walked back just as this MEGA hot guy came up to Kate and sat down beside her.

"Hey there sweetheart. You wanna hang out with me? We could go check out peace tower if ya want." Said the guy in a seductive voice while looking hungrily at Kate. Kate blushed making giant anime hearts appear in the guy's eyes. I could tell he was completely won over by her.

"U-um w-well I-I" stuttered Kate. The guy looked like he was just struck by cupid and the some of the others had passed out from nosebleeds. I couldn't understand why Kate was that shy when she could make guys as hot as them act like that!

"I'm kinda here with my friend a-and I don't wanna just leave her here." She said as her blush grew.

_NO SHE CAN'T PASS THIS UP!_

"Oh Kate you can go if ya want we were gonna go home when we'd drank our smoothies any way!" I said putting the cups down.

"W-well I suppose that's true…" said Kate in a quiet voice.

"So you wanna come with me?" asked the guy eagerly.

"I'm sorry but I'd rather not…sorry I hope you understand." she said making the guy look like he was about to cry.

"H-heh y-yeah I-I'll just a-ask someone else…B-bye" choked out the guy looking devastated.

When the guy had gone I asked Kate rather angrily why she rejected such a hot guy.

Kate's POV

Rythmi asked me why I rejected such a hot guy.

_Man she's gonna go crazy at me for this._

The truth was I didn't think that I was good enough for that guy. I mean come on that guy was a MEGA hunk! Rythmi didn't go crazy like I thought she would but she was angry at me. After we finished our drinks, Rythmi walked back to her room at the Union. Because I had a couple weeks off thanks to the Sinis Trio thing, I decided to walk back to my parents' house it would be nice to see my lil' sis Holly again. This gave me time to think about that hot guy again.

_How could I measure up to a guy that hot? How could I measure up to anyone? I'm_ _so pathetic even Ice thinks so…WAIT why do I care about his opinion? Bad mind! Stop thinking about the enemy!_

It had been ages since our last battle and I still thought about it. It drove me crazy.

FLASHBACK

_Ice's face looked as impassive as ever except for a smug smile on his face. This however faded leaving a playful smirk on his porcelain like face as he looked over at Kate. Unlike anyone else in the room Kate had gotten pretty good at reading what Ice was feeling so she was left a little confused by the playful smirk. I mean come on when is Ice playful__"You may as well just give up! You already know we have powered up our Miniremos there no hope for you now!" yelled the pink haired admin as her Magmotar sent a powerful flame thrower attack at the rangers. The three rangers dodged the attack but the flames had made the icicles above fall and separate Kate and Ice from the others._

"_Keith! Sven!" yelled Kate as her friends and partner disappeared behind a stack of icicles. She could just make out the sound of the other rangers yelling her name and Pachi's frantic squeeks as they were separated. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and drew her into someone's well toned chest. "Heh looks like its just us now…Kate-n00b." hissed a man who was now resting his head on her shoulder so his mouth was barely a centimetre away from her ear. This made the young top ranger blush making her look very cute._

"_Ice!" thought Kate as he turned her head so that they were looking directly into each others eyes. "W-wow he's really handsome…NO! Bad mind! Bad, bad, bad mind! He's the enemy!" she thought while staring into Ice's sky blue eyes._

"_Wow you're actually pretty cute like this." Smirked Ice as he slowly ran his tongue up Kate's neck then with his lips on her collar bone he spoke "maybe I should hold you like this more often." This made Kate shiver which Ice smirked at as he ran his hand further down her body and tugged gently on her belt buckle before she snapped out of it and elbowed him in the gut making him release her._

END OF FLASHBACK

I took a short cut through the forest so no one from the Vein Town ranger base would see me spacing out and worry. I ended up getting tackled into the ground and tickled relentlessly when I walked into Partner Farm by my pokemon. My dad came up to see what was with all the noise. His eyes went wide when he saw me. Probably because it had been weeks since I'd been home. I still sent letters to home and got letters back but it was so much better to see each other in person.

"Hey dad what's all the noise." Asked a little girl who I now saw was Holly she was followed by my mom both of them froze when they saw me. By now the pokemon had stopped tickling me.

"B-big sister?" whispered Holly. "BIG SISTER YOU'RE BACK!"

She ran forwards and hugged me pushing me back onto the ground. My new outfit was probably filthy but I didn't care. I hugged Holly tight and felt my parents hug me as well. Tears silently made their way down my face as I realized how badly I needed them.

"We heard about what happened and we're here for you if you need us." whispered my mom. She knew how much this had hurt me even though I tried to hide it.

"That's right…never forget that Kate" whispered my dad.

AT DINNER

We were all enjoying my mom's veggie stew and just talking about the farm. Before I knew it Holly was falling asleep on my shoulder. Smiling I picked her up on my back and took her upstairs to bed.

"unngh Kate?" asked Holly snuggling into my hair.

"What is it Hol?" I whispered.

"Can we sleep in your bed like we used to?" she whispered as if she was scared.

"Sure…"

THE NEXT DAY AT THE HARBOR

Rythmi's POV

I decided that the thing Kate needed to regain her confidence was a boyfriend but there was no way she'd date someone she didn't trust. The problem is that the boys she trusts are her friends so even if they had feelings for her most of them wouldn't tell her in case it ended up ruining their friendship. To make matters worse any of the ones who were prepared to take that chance weren't fully aware of their feelings plus all of the possible boys' feelings for her are still growing. There was only one person who could help Kate now.

"Hey Rythmi how's my little sister doing?" asked a woman who looked like an older version of me. That person was my big sister Kyūpiddo a perfumer who was one of the world's biggest romantics.

"Did you bring the perfume?" I asked. Kyūpiddo smiled and produced a pink bottle with a heart shaped stopper.

"Don't worry Ryth you know I won't mess something like this up." She replied.

"It will work right" I asked.

"Of course. As soon as Kate puts a dab of this on any boy who age 18 to 30 for her will desperately want to make her theirs. But are you sure you want to do this? Once she puts it on there'll only be one way to break the spell." replied Kyūpiddo with a small smile on her face. I nodded and she handed over her greatest creation. The Passion Perfume.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sven

Chapter 2: Sven

Kate's POV

"Big sister wake up its morning" yelled my hyper little sis Holly. Is know I sounds weird but I kinda missed being woken up like that. Usually it was an alarm clock or Keith that woke me up. Of course once I was awake I tended to smash said alarm clock off my best friend's head. I'm not much of a morning person. I'd been at home 3 days. My mom had fixed all of my uniforms and my dad had even bought me a new pocket knife so I knew they'd been worrying about me. Knowing this helped me make my decision. I decide to go back to work to do some things that the others were to busy to do.

_I can't just leave everything to the others just because of the Sinis Trio and Kincaid. Even if all I'm doing is the INCREDIBLY boring stuff, it'll mean the others can focus on Kincaid and the trio. I mean I know how hard it is filling out the paperwork after a mission when you just want to go out again and help the people who need you but it still has to done. It's the same with patrolling in the barren areas._

AT THE UNION

Chairperson Erma's POV

I'd already seen a lot of relived smiles this week and it was all because of Kate. Not only had she went on some of the most exhausting patrol routes, Kate had helped finish a mountain of paperwork that no one wanted to be stuck with. Plus she had flown around most of Almia helping out with some of the more tedious missions. Even though they weren't very important not doing any of them could be extremely dangerous to the people and pokemon in Almia. Because of this, the search for Kincaid and the trio had gone incredibly smooth without anyone getting seriously hurt or too stressed as Kate was making sure everyone was properly prepared, all the paperwork finished and everything properly researched. If Kate hadn't come back, the Union would be in chaos by now. Unfortunately the poor dear's confidence had yet to return.

_I do hope she's alright…Rythmi seems to be planning something as well. I wonder if it's to get Kate a boyfriend. I've known for quite some time that that's what Kate needs but I've never thought of a successful way to help her. Well all I can do now is hope Rythmi can get her a man._

3rdperson

Rythmi walked down the hall towards Kate's room with the bottle of passion perfume clenched tightly in her fist.

"It's time to kick start Kate's love life! There's no way I'm backing out now!" thought Rythmi as she walked into Kate's room. She found Kate pouring over the last sheet of paper work she had to do today. Kate was somehow filling out the sheet, packing up her bag so she was ready to go patrolling tomorrow and feeding Craig her Craniodos at the same time.

"Wow! Now that's what I call multitasking!" laughed Rythmi.

"Huh? Oh hey Rythmi. Um could you pour the rest of Craig's food out for me" asked Kate putting down the huge bag of pokemon food and tying up her hair into its usual pigtails. Rythmi nodded and started pouring out Craig's food while thinking about how big Craig's appetite was.

"Done!" exclaimed Kate flopping back onto her bed. The paperwork was finished and she'd packed everything she needed for her patrol.

"So what did you come here for any way Ryth" she asked propping her back on the wall and sitting up. Smiling Rythmi handed her the bottle. Kate looked questionably at her then at the pink glass bottle with its pink heart shaped stopper.

"Its perfume." said Rythmi.

"Oh! From your sister Kyūpiddo?" asked Kate

"Yeah. She made it special for you. Put some on" Rythmi exclaimed watching as Kate pulled out the stopper and applied the perfume to her neck and wrists.

"Wow this smells great!" smiled the young ranger.

"Kate even if you end up hating me for this it'll be worth it to see you get your confidence back. I'd love it if you could find someone to love as well though." thought the blond to harden her resolve.

"Oops I forgot! I gotta go and put these reports in the drop in box!" yelled Kate suddenly standing up. Unfortunately Craig had decided to sit on his master's lap, so he went tumbling to the floor. "Gah! Sorry Craigy!" she yelled fusing over him. Craig just got up a tapped his chest showing that he was alright.

"Okay you better go now!" laughed the operator as Kate smiled and ran out the door.

Kate's POV

I'd just submitted my work and gave Wendy her work schedule for the week. Everything was going well until I ran into Sven…well until he ran into me. He was running away from his latest obsessive fan girl who he just managed to lose but he slipped and crashed into me. Thankfully he flipped me so I landed on him instead of being crushed by him. It's not that he fat but he's super heavy! Unfortunately I cut my cheek on his pendant.

"Hey Kate are you alright! Gah oh no!" yelled Sven picking me up and seeing the small gash on my cheek. He was freaking out and checking if I was hurt anywhere else.

_I wonder what would happen if his fan girls saw him freaking out like this. For some reason I think I'm the only person he acts like this in front of. I wonder why?_

Then Sven froze. I felt his grip on me tighten as he moved his face next to my neck. Suddenly the memory of Ice licking my neck popped into my mind.

"S-Sven w-what a-are you do-doing?" I stuttered. I felt him sniff my neck.

"You smell nice today Kate!" he smiled. Although I'd never tell anyone I thought he looked really handsome when he smiled like that.

"Thanks! Rythmi gave me some perfume from her sister. She's a perfumer." I explained as I looked down blushing at the compliment. When I looked up Sven was staring at me with wide navy blue eyes and a small blush on his tanned skin.

"U-um Sven?" I asked looking at him with confused eyes.

"Huh? Oh right we better get that gash sorted out" he said while pulling me towards his room since it was the closest.

When we got there he sat me on the bed while he got out his first aid kit.

"Tch it's bleeding. Hold still squirt and I'll fix it." said Sven as I scowled at the squirt comment. "Aww your so cute when you pout." he mocked laughing until he looked into my eyes. That's when a soft look appeared in his navy eyes.

"You have really beautiful eyes y'know that? There such a clear blue. Not a dark blue but not a really light blue either…sorta like big pools of sapphires." he said softly as he brushed a drop of blood from the gash off my cheek with his thumb. Needless to say I turned red. The only one who had ever said things like that to me was Ice of course there was no way Ice meant them.

FLASHBACK

Ice had taken me by surprise and pushed me against the wall. For some reason he gasped a bit when he looked at me.

"W-wow….you have such unique eyes…they're blue like mine but yours are just so warm and shiny…" he whispered so softly that I could barely hear him. Suddenly Keith ran up to him and punched him in the gut, groaning Ice set off a smoke bomb and made his escape. I felt relieved, confused and somehow disappointed.

END OF FLASHBACK

"S-Sven hahah y-you sound like you're coming onto me a little! Hahaha!" I nervously laughed. Sven mischievously smirked and brought his face closer to mine. Then he slowly licked the blood away from my gash. My mind felt like it was covered in fog all I could do was blush and stare wide eyed at him.

"Heh well maybe I am coming on to you just a little…" he smirked suddenly pinning me to the bed and laying straight on top of me. Both my wrists were pinned above my head by one of his hands while the other slowly stroked my cheek then propped up my head so his face was about a centimetre away from mine. " although just maybe I'm coming on to you…a lot." he continued. Then before I knew it his lips were on mine. I could feel him gently pushing and sucking my lips, licking my bottom lip trying to tease my mouth open. I had to fight back the urge to moan as he continued to get more vicious as his tongue demanded to be let in. Sven must have grown impatient because without any warning he bit down hard on my bottom lip making me gasp. He of course took this chance to explore. He licked every inch of my mouth making me moan and gasp when he started flicking my tonsils to shock my body into obeying. I felt him smile as he ran his tongue over mine sensually and for some reason I licked back. He moaned and released my face to stroke my thigh. I wanted to fight back, to push him off but my struggling seemed to encourage him as he became more demanding and more vicious.

_No I don't want this! Please someone, anyone help! I can't do this!_

I heard a knock at the door and Sven suddenly froze. He didn't take his tongue out of my mouth so he was probably waiting for whoever it was to go away. Luckily the knocking just got louder till we heard the voice of Professor Hastings.

"Sven this is urgent, open this door immediately! I need that report now!" yelled the professor through the door. Sven growled and since we were still lip locked it sent shivers down my spine. This cheered him up a bit as he opened his eyes. He deliberately let his tongue slowly slide out of my mouth. I whimpered at the loss of warmth as he got off of me. I couldn't help it! It wasn't like I was used to this! Sven gently brushed the gash on my cheek again before putting a band aid on it. He then surprised me by slipping his arm around my waist and pulled me off the bed and into his chest.

"Just act natural Kate." whispered Sven leading me over to the door. Opening it we saw a very angry professor who now looked very surprised to see me there with Sven's arm around my waist.

"Here's the report sir. We'll just be going back to what we were doing." He said as his hand grouped my butt as he slowly licked my ear closing the door.

"U-um well you see Sven I've got to go on patrol so I'll see you tomorrow b-bye." I said quickly sliding out of his grip. As soon as I was free I felt the tears I'd been holding in roll down my cheeks as I ran out of his room and down the hall. While I was running I heard Professor Hastings yelling at Sven for making me cry but I couldn't think about that. I was too busy trying to find out why I was crying.

_I know I feel a bit violated but part of me liked it because I already know I'm attracted to quite a few guys. Sven included. It must be out of confusion. Sven had never shown_ _interest in me before so why now! Arrrhhh why is my heart aching so much!_

I don't know how I ended up in the lab but before I knew it Vantona and Nage –the scientists who built the vantonage stylus- had come up to me and were sitting me down on a chair while I gasped for breath. I was tired from all the running.

Okay so Sven has weak romantic feelings Kate. Oh and just for a reminder Vant and Nage are both boys so try and guess who the next chapter's gonna be about. Plz give me some ideas!

Thanks for reading! I wuv you guys! ^^ :)


	3. Chapter 3: Vantona and Nage

Chapter 3: Vantona and Nage

Kate's POV

I was a mess. I don't know how, but I ended up collapsing on the lab floor in front of Vantona and Nage who were 2 of my 1st friends at the union. Also I found them both pretty cute. I had to say I found Nage was the sweetest and one of the cutest guys I'd ever met but Vantona was still the manliest. He was Nage's older brother and the pair of them were the scientists who helped create my Vantonage stylus acted pretty protective over me for some reason. They were like older brothers to me.

"Kate w-what happened? Why are you crying?" asked Nage as he knelt down beside me.

"Uhg I-I'm fine really." I muttered sniffing and rubbing my eyes.

"No you aren't! Now tell me what happened!" yelled Vantona knocking over Nage as he did so. He grabbed hold of my wrists to stop me rubbing my eyes as Nage crawled over glaring at him for knocking him down. The both boys froze. I looked up to see them both looking at me with strange eyes and blushes on their cheeks.

_Oh no that's what happened to Sven! It must just be a coincidence...I hope._

"I like your perfume Kate!" smiled Nage.

"Yeah! It really suits you." smiled Vantona picking me up and gently sitting me on a chair. "Nage Kate seems out of breath. Go get her some water. Then you can tell us what happened ok?"

I nodded as Nage brought me over a glass of water. I sipped it and then explained what had happened with Sven. Vantona looked like he was about to kill someone and that look intensified when Nage hugged me stroking my hair as he did so.

"U-um Vant? You okay?" I asked timidly. Vantona looked at me with big surprised eyes then smiled and sat down beside me wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I thinking back he must have pinched Nage's arm because Nage just suddenly hissed and stopped hugging me.

"I'm fine. It just feels like ages since you called me that…I…we were worried about you taking on so much work so we didn't want to bother you." He whispered.

"Yeah. If I…we had known that this would happen to you I…we wouldn't have left your side…I missed you Kate…" whispered Nage smiling weakly at me. I blushed and smiled gently.

"You two have got to be the sweetest guys I have ever met… you don't know how much I needed that…so…thanks a-a lot." I whispered with my head bowed so they didn't see my blush. Then I felt one hand stroking my thigh and another rubbing my hip and waist.

"BANG!"

The next thing I knew both brothers were beating on each other. Nage already had a black eye and Vantona had a bloody lip. Before I could do anything they had rolled into the back of the lab while still punching and kicking each other.

_But they hardly ever fight! What's going on?_

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?" yelled Nage flipping over Vantona so he could punch his elder brother in the face.

"ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU LITTLE BROTHER! YOU'RE A DISGUSTING PERVERT!" yelled Vantona kneeing Nage in the gut.

"HOW DARE YOU FEEL UP _MY_Kate WHEN SHE'S IN SUCH A STATE!" they both yelled in unison. They both froze and stared at each at each other as I fell back into my chair feeling incredibly shell shocked. As soon as the shock of what the siblings said to each other wore off, they stood up and looked at me as I blinked a couple times then continued to stare into space. I was trying to figure out why this was happening. I don't know how long I stayed like that but by the time I snapped out of my trance the pair had come to some sort of agreement.

"Kate we know you like us both equally. If you don't then do not nod your head." said Nage calmly. I blinked a few more times and then nodded. Both boys looked a bit disappointed but that look soon turned to determination.

"Look Kate we know you've been through a lot but the two of us have agreed that if one of us can't have you then the other will. I trust Nage with my life and he trusts his with me so we will accept your choice." explained the eldest brother. I was very confused by the term "have you"

_They say that like I'm some sort of object or prize and what on earth do they mean have you anyway? H-hold on d-do they mean…_

"D-do you mean like how a boyfriend has a girlfriend or what?" I whispered while bowing my head trying the blush on my cheeks. I expected them to say no and laugh so what happened next really surprised me.

"Yes of course. I'm the youngest so Vant said I could try to persuade you first." smiled Nage looking at me directly in my eyes.

"Umm okay! Well we have a lot in common and I'm really confident in my ability. I'll also still let you go on missions 'cause it's your choice what you do but I will be a little protective of you…oh and there is this…" said Nage tilting up my chin and looking directly into my eyes. I had probably turned bright red by now because Nage was trying not to laugh.

"You have got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen…" he murmured just before he closed the gap between our lips. I knew what he meant now. If this was a test to see who I would rather date then the two guys in front of me would want to show off their best attributes and I had to say kissing was definitely one of Nage's. He was so gentle and his lips were cool instead of hot but they weren't cold at all. He laid me down over the 3 chairs and unlike Sven's kiss, which was demanding and passionate, Nage's was considerate and loving. I felt him place kisses all over my face and down to my collar bone which he then bit into and nibbled on. I gasped and tried to push him off but he took this as an invitation to start the tonsil hockey. Moaning I tried to fight him off but he only deepened the kiss groaning as he did so. Then Vantona ripped him off me and sat me on his lap while placing a protective arm around my waist.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" whined Nage pouting.

"You were scaring Kate baka!" Vantona yelled making Nage shrink back. Vant pulled a plaster out of his pocket on stuck it on my fresh hicky. I flinched at his touch.

"Ah you…you still don't feel as though you know what's going on. Nage out I want to talk to Kate alone." He ordered waiting for his brother to leave before continuing "Kate I would never usually do something like this to you but I _will_make you mine…I'm not gonna let anyone else have you but Nage and only if you end up hating me for this." explained Vantona with his usually laugher filled eyes darkening. I didn't know what he meant by "this" so I didn't have time to free myself. He pulled out an ankle cuff and cuffed my ankles together then grabbed my belt and pulled me into him. It was then that he squeezed my jaw open and started exploring my mouth. However what he did next really surprised me. After licking my gums a final time, he sucked my tongue into his mouth smiling as I struggled. Vantona kept running his tongue against mine quickly but smoothly as his hands rubbed my butt and waist. I ended up moaning.

"Heh even if you don't like this Kate your body sure does…and so does mine." He whispered. He was right…I didn't like it but it just felt so right. When I didn't speak, Vantona took it as an invitation to continue.

_n-no this isn't right… this isn't ME! It'll never be me! I refuse to do this with anyone but the man I'm in love with. Even though I love Vant I'm not IN love with him and he can't really be in love with me if he's forcing me into this!_

"N-NO!" I yelled. Although my speech was muffled by Vant's lips/tongue, he heard me and pulled back. I took this chance to steal his key for the cuffs and unlock them. It was a good job I was quick. I jumped off his lap and ran to the door unfortunately it was locked. Vantona gave me a predatory grin as he stalked towards me. I sank to my knees and felt a few tears roll down my cheek. Vantona knelt down in front of me, held my face and licked away my tears.

"Ung well it looks as though that paralyzer worked…although it won't last much longer. By the way your tears are very sweet…almost as sweet as your strawberry tasting mouth." He laughed. Suddenly the door was flung open by the 1st person to mouth rape me today Sven. He looked furious when he saw Vantona licking my tears. In one fluid movement he punched the scientist in the gut just as Nage came running in. all three of them got into an argument about who I belonged to which sickened me. Wiping away my tears I stood up and ran out of the lab, down the stairs, out of the lobby and onto Union Road.

_This is not a coincidence! Hold on i-it couldn't be because of that perfume. All three of them commented on it before they started acting funny. Rythmi and Kyūpiddo must be the one's who caused this! Rythmi has been worrying about me so maybe she just wanted to help by landing me a man. As for Kyūpiddo, she is genius when it comes to which smells affect a person so I wouldn't put it past her to have made that perfume to help make boys become attracted to me. Damn I don't want to be with someone who only loves me because of a perfume!_

I don't know how long I was running for but I eventually caught a Doudo and rode it near to the end of Vein forest. I needed to stop off at the base and contact Rythmi.

_Why did I have to forget my stylus today?_

That was when I met up with Crawford.

Well how'd ya like it? Okay I rally need some idea's here you know who the next chapter is gonna be about so how about giving me a little help here! I'm clutching at straws trying to write something u guys would l like without you actually TELLING me anything! *sigh* oh well thx 4 reading I really appreciate it. Oh before I forget thx again to Silver Arrow for sending me comments. ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Crawford

Chapter 4: Crawford

Kate's POV

I knew it had to be the perfume that did all this. I was absolutely positive about it. Unfortunately since I was already in Vein Forest and I'd forgotten my stylus, I knew I would have to go to the Vein ranger base.

"Kate?" asked a person with an explosion of an afro on his head. It was Crawford.

_I don't think he likes me but I don't know what this perfume can do. I better not take any chances but that said the wind is blowing my scent away from him so I should be fine…I hope!_

"It is you! What are you doing here anyway?" asked Crawford walking towards me. Quickly I moved 5 steps away from him. He looked puzzled by my reaction.

"Hi Crawford! I was just going over to the base to call Rythmi. I kinda forgot my stylus heheh…" I replied sheepishly.

_Please let him leave me alone. I don't wanna be mouth raped a fourth time today!_

"Oh I was just heading back myself. I'll walk you there and I'm not taking no for answer!" he laughed. Even though he said it jokingly I knew he meant it plus I thought he looked kinda cute when he laughed.

_Man! I like WAAAAAAAAAAAAY to many guys! Aghh! Why do all the guys I know have to be so hot!_

"Alright um but I've kinda been training so…I sorta um smell so I'll just walk behind you…" I murmured while turning bright red.

"So that's why ya didn't want me to come closer." He laughed, "C'mon then!"

We talked the whole time we were walking till we got to the base. Crawford just kept asking me what was going on and cracking a few cheesy jokes while I just asked him if everything was alright and laughed at some of his better puns. It was actually kinda nice. Everyone looked pretty happy when we walked into the base. Luana actually tackled me to the ground with one of her bone crushing hugs.

_H-how t-the h-hell did Luana get this strong? Uhhgg I think one of my ribs just punchered a lung!_

"Whoa Luana, I don't think Kate can breathe!" exclaimed Elaine prying the peppy ranger off of me.

"Heheh s-sorry Kate I was just so happy to see you were alright!" laughed Luana. I couldn't help but smile and hug her back. Of course I gave her a normal hug.

"I'm fine really! I don't know why everyone seems so worried about me!" I exclaimed. After that Crawford explained that I needed to call Rythmi at the union unfortunately I had wait till her shift started.

_Damn! I forgot she doesn't start till later! Man I don't know Kyūpiddo's number either!_

"Heh well looks like it was pretty bad timing don't ya think?" laughed Barlow, "You can just wait here till Rythmi starts her shift."

"Hey Kate while you're here I don't suppose…you could…um make us a stew…or something?" stuttered Luana while rubbing her head sheepishly.

"You burnt the dinner again didn't you." we all asked while Luana nodded and sweat dropped anime style. I just laughed when the room filled with smoke from the scatter brained ranger's latest attempt at making dinner. Coughing Elian turned on the fan. I didn't know that it would blow my scent over Crawford, Barlow and Ollie but it did. I hadn't figured that out yet though.

I walked into the kitchen, put a pot of water to boil and started chopping vegetables for the stew.

_It's a good thing that my mom taught me a ton when it comes to cooking. Of course things like veggie stew are still what I'm best at making._

"Hey Kate?" asked Crawford walking up to me as I waited for the stew.

"Hmm what is it?" I asked. Crawford walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Kate are you a pikachu?" he asked as I remembered the perfume.

"W-why would you ask me that?"

"Cause your shockingly beautiful…I think I need a paralyze heal…cause your stunning." He purred sliding his hand further down my body. It was then that I understood what had happened with the fan and I started struggling.

"C-Crawford l-let me go." I said as struggled again him. He just pressed his lips on my collarbone and smiled.

"Heh ya know Kate if you were in a Pokemon Contest, you'd win first place in the Beauty and Cuteness category." he smirked licking my neck.

Ice's face popped into my mind again.

_Wait w-why am I thinking about him again! n-no! Why did Rythmi have to give me that stupid perfume?_

"Crawford stop it! You're acting too much like Ice!" I yelled. Crawford froze then took his lips of my neck but tightened his grip on me.

_Oh shit! I forgot how possessive all the guys have been since I said that._

FLASHBACK

Wendy, Rythmi, Luana and I were sitting in Rythmi's room just talking about girl stuff. Little did we know that the guys (Keith, Sven, Vant, Nage, Crawford and Isaac) were all hiding outside the window plus to make matters worse Isaac had put a truth serum in our drinks (which had now become mandatory for all ranger bases to have thanks to its effectiveness). Once we found out we all pummelled them senseless but that's a different story with a much higher age rating for gore, violence and attempted castration.

"So Kate out of all the guys you've met who you say is the best looking oh and it can be criminals as well cause it's just about looks remember." asked Wendy.

"Ummmm welllll I'd have to say…y-you know the Sinis Trio f-from Team Dim Sum?" I stuttered while blushing. The girls leaned in closer with wide eyes and nodded.

"W-well the leader of them is that Ice guy right?" the girls nodded again. "I-I think he…uhg he has got to be the best looking guy I've ever seen! I mean he's just so…I can't even describe it but whatever it is keeps making me have to focus even more during a battle in case I end up pinning him." I smiled blushing brighter and brighter still unable to control what was coming out of my mouth.

"WHAT!" yelled the guys from outside the window. After that they were always so possessive over me when Ice was around.

END FLASHBACK

Suddenly I felt something sharp dig in my leg. It was a needle one that was filled with truth serum.

_Damn you Isaac!_

"Alright Kate you're gonna tell me just how I was acting like Ice and you're gonna tell me NOW!" snarled Crawford in a very un-crawfordly way. I couldn't help it the serum was already in my veins. I gave up fighting it and told him.

"The last battle I had with the Sinis Trio Ice and I ended up getting separated from the others…while we were separated he licked my neck and put his lips on my collarbone…so that's why you were acting similar…heheh" I replied sheepishly.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU?" he yelled at me.

"Y-you say that like I could have stopped it sooner…even though I stopped him as soon as I could…I couldn't process what he was doing because he grabbed me so fast…I-I'd n-never felt so scared around him before…" I trailed off with tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. It had been a long day and I couldn't take much more of it.

"K-Kate…I'm sorry." whispered Crawford holding me tight but this made him get another whiff of the perfume. "I'll make it up to you…by making you forget all about that punk Ice."

He spun me around and pushed me so I was lying on top of the table opposite the cooker. He grasped hold of my chin and started exploring my mouth, probing every tooth. He was being extremely brutal and my mouth was starting to feel sore but he kept nipping at my bottom lip. I thought I heard him mutter something about a punishment and that he'd never let Ice come near me again. This made me sad for some reason and I felt tear roll down my cheek. Crawford smirked and licked away the tear making me whimper.

"CRAWFORD!" yelled an extremely pissed off Barlow as he dragged the afro haired ranger off of me. Then Ollie ran in asking if I was alright before taking the stew off the heat. By some miracle the stew hadn't burnt. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!"

I was terrified. Why? Because 1) that even now is the angriest I have EVER seen Barlow and 2) because I remembered that Ollie and Barlow must of caught a whiff of the perfume as well.

"Kate Rythmi's on the monitor. She seems anxious about something." shouted Elian. Needless to say I ran straight to the screen.

"RYITHMI WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT PERFUME!" I screamed making everyone jump back.

"O-oh y-you found out about the perfume? I'm g-guessing you want a-answers?" stuttered Rythmi.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I DO!"

"O-okay just calm dow-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN RYTHMI! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I'VE BEEN _MOUTH RAPED_TODAY! FOUR TIMES RYTHMI! **FOUR TIMES!"**I screamed. By now everyone looked terrified even I had to admit I was pretty hysterical.

"C-chipa" squeaked a small pokemon from under the table. It was Pachi.

"Pachi when did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh I sent him over to you!" smiled Rythmi, "Well now that you've calmed down a bit I'll explain."

I sat down in front of the screen and Crawford sat right beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ya know starMiE and starYU belong together do you get the message?" he whispered before Ollie dragged him over to the other side of the room. Crawford looked pretty pissed.

"Don't give me that look. Besides from what I've heard Kate likes cool guys so ya gotta play hard to get ok?" smiled Ollie. That shut him up straight away.

"Alright the perfume's name is Passion Perfume and Kyūpiddo-my sis- made it. She found out that if you mix certain scents in a particular order then combine it with a sample of the person who's gonna wear it then it can make anyone age 18-30 of the opposite gender want to make the wearer theirs. However the person must already have _some_ romantic feelings for the wearer. Unfortunately it's pretty hard to remove the perfume from the wearer until they break it's spell on the ones who are attracted to them." She explained.

"W-why did you do it Ryth?" I asked.

"Kate…I-I-I'm so sorry…you must hate me…but I wanted you to get your confidence back…" she explained. Rythmi was nearly in tears making guilt fill me. I had never shouted at Rythmi like that.

"How could I ever hate you Rythmi? You're my best friend…and you've been like a sister to me. I am really angry but I could never hate you." I smiled. Rythmi smiled back. "But I would like to know how to break the spell."

"Alright but I'll have to get back to you on it. Only Kyūpiddo knows how to do that. Huh? Sorry Kate I gotta go!" she said as another ranger called in. the screen went blank before I could say goodbye.

"Well while you wait for Rythmi to get in touch with her sister can you go and deliver this to that Isaac guy at Altru." said Barlow handing me an envelope with a black disc in it, "unless you want to stay in the same room as lover boy over there." I grabbed the disc, ran straight out the door and into someone's muscular chest.

"Ow…oh it's you Kate!" smiled the guy I ran into. It was Keith. He had been my best guy friend since ranger school and also one of the guys I developed feelings for. Unlike the other guys I'd already ran into, Keith belonged to a group of guys I'd be happy to date but that didn't mean I'd risk our friendship over it. Like I said it was a _group_of guys so until I was positive of my feelings -and their feelings for me- there was no way I'd confess.

"Hey are you taking that to Altru?" he asked pointing at the disc in my hand after we both stood up. I nodded.

"Yeah it's some data for Isaac…um Keith?" I asked timidly, "d-does anything about me seem different?"

"Huh? Um well your wearing perfume it smells nice by the way but…I don't see anything else." said Keith scratching his head.

"Oh that's great!" I exclaimed. Keith looked confused. "Well it's just that this perfume has caused me a lot of trouble…but I'm kinda glad that it doesn't affect you."

_Although…I'm sorta disappointed that he doesn't have feelings for me…who am I kidding as if a boy like Keith would fall for me…_

"Huh? Kate what are you talking about?" he asked. He must have seen me looking a bit depressed because he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. "Kate…has some hurt you?" he whispered. He was looking at me with such intensity that I felt like I'd forgotten how to breathe. "If anyone had hurt you I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!" snarled Keith.

_I'd forgotten how protective he is of me._

I smiled and before I knew it I felt like a huge burden had been lifted.

_Who needs a boyfriend when I've got a guy friend like Keith!_

"Relax Keith! I'm just a bit hungry!" I laughed. He shot me a smile that would make most girls' hearts melt.

"Well then we better get going to Altru so we can grab some lunch then! I need to go there anyway to deliver a report to mushroom myself." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at the mushroom comment.

"Y'know I think Isaac looks pretty cute with that hair style." I said just before capturing a Doudo. Keith looked shocked at my comment so he captured a Doudo and rode up beside me as we headed to Altru.

"Heh he might be cute Kate but I'm so much more of a man then he is…" he smirked.

Ok so how did you like it. Btw in a few chapters there might just be a little treat for all those Ice x Kate fans. ^^ plz plz plz review I NEED THEM TO LIVE!


	5. Chapter 5: Keith

**"Well while you wait for Rythmi to get in touch with her sis can you go and deliver this to that Isaac guy at Altru." said Barlow handing me an envelope with a black disc in it, "unless you want to stay in the same room as lover boy Crawford over there." Choosing the less disturbing of the two choices, I grabbed the disc, ran straight out the door and unfortunately into someone's muscular chest.**

**"Ow…oh it's you Kate!" smiled the guy I ran into. It was Keith.**

**"Hey are you taking that to Altru?" he asked pointing at the disc in my hand after we both stood up. I nodded.**

**"Yeah it's some data for Isaac…um Keith?" I asked timidly, "d-does anything about me seem different?"**

**"Huh? Um well your wearing perfume it smells nice by the way but…I don't see anything else." said Keith scratching his head.**

**"Oh that's great!" I exclaimed. Keith looked confused. "Well it's just that this perfume has caused me a lot of trouble…but I'm kinda glad that it doesn't affect you."**

_**Although…I'm sorta disappointed that he doesn't have feelings for me…who am I kidding as if a boy like Keith would fall for me…**_

**"Huh? Kate what are you talking about?" he asked. He must have seen me looking a bit depressed because he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. "Kate…has some hurt you?" he whispered. He was looking at me with such intensity that I felt like I'd forgotten how to breathe. "If anyone has hurt you I WILL make them pay!" snarled Keith.**

_**I'd forgotten how protective he is of me.**_

**I smiled and before I knew it I felt like a huge burden had been lifted.**

_**Who needs a boyfriend when I've got a guy friend like Keith!**_

**"Relax Keith! I'm just a bit hungry!" I laughed. He shot me a smile that would make most girls' hearts melt.**

**"Well then we better get going to Altru so we can grab some lunch then! I need to go there anyway to deliver a report to mushroom my self." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at the mushroom comment.**

**"Y'know I think Isaac looks pretty cute with that hair style." I said just before capturing a Doduo. Keith looked shocked at my comment so he captured a Doduo and rode up beside me as we headed to Altru.**

**"Heh he might be cute Kate but I'm so much more of a man then he is…" he smirked.**

"Huh what do you mean Keith?" I asked.

"Heh it's nothing. C'mon I'll race you there." he laughed as his Doduo raced off to Altru.

"Hey! You cheat! No head starts!" I laughed as my Doduo chased after them. We were going so fast that Pachi had to hang on by my pigtails. Keith's Buizel looked as though it had been having the same problem. We ended up arriving in Puel town early so we decided to have a slow walk to Altru giving us plenty of time to talk.

"So Kate…um have you been holding up ok. W-with all the extra work I mean not the Sinis trio thing. Gah! Um it's not that I think that it didn't bother you but um you j-just always seem to o-overcome those kinds' things…" stuttered Keith looking flustered, "not that you have to overcome it straight away um…but um…I…um well u-" I just sighed and placed a finger over his lips.

"Keith you're babbling again." I smiled. I felt him smile under my finger and I instantly made both my hands shoot behind my back blushing. "um s-sorry…" I was incredibly embarrassed and I think I must have looked as red as a Charmander.

"Hahaha you really are cute when you blush Kate!" laughed Keith before wrapping an arm around my waist and ruffling my hair.

"GROWL~" rumbled Keith's stomach. I just laughed as he turned red.

"Hahah your pretty cute when you blush as well Kei-chaaan~" I giggled. Keith blushed even more but it hardly showed which made me pout, "Gah it's already disappearing! Damn even though you're a guy you _still_ have nicer skin than I do!" I exclaimed pointing at his almost faded blush. The effects off the truth serum didn't last very long but when they did, they tended to make you a little hyper and more impulsive. He just looked confused.

"What are talking about Kate you have great skin especially since you don't wear make up!" he exclaimed stroking my cheek making me blush.

"It's too pale…plus every time I blush I look like a tomato and _everyone_ notices…" I muttered. Before I could react, Keith had cupped my face in his hands and had pulled me so that our faces were just inches away from each other. I felt like my heart had stopped and my brain felt like it was frozen in a block of ice.

"Kate your beautiful…I won't forgive anyone who says you're not…plus you look _incredibly_cute when you blush and the last time I checked having skin that looks like it's made out of pearl isn't a bad thing…" he whispered while stroking my face gently.

"K-Keith…" I murmured softly as he moved in closer to my face.

"Kate…" he whispered. Suddenly a loud growl came from both mine and Keith's stomachs. We jumped apart from each other as my face reddened. After a few moments of awkward silence, we heard giggles coming from our partners. When glaring at them didn't work we just gave up and started to laugh ourselves.

"Heheh ok I'm gonna go and bye some biscuits from that café over there. Do you want anything?" I asked as my face slowly returned to its natural colour.

"Heh I'll just share with you." Keith smiled, "I'll meet you round the corner where that old bench is. It'll be nice and quiet since nobody goes there at this time of day."

I quickly shouted an ok before running off and buying the biscuits.

_Wow it's really quiet today. I bet we'll have the whole place to ourselves._

I walked over and saw Pachi and Buizel drinking out of a dish of milk next to the café. I tried calling them but they were hungry themselves so I just told them where to find Keith and I before running around the corner to find Keith. He was sat with his head back and his eyes closed while his chest softly rose and fell as he breathed in and out.

_Is he asleep?_

"Keith? Are you awake?" I called. He didn't answer so I walked in front of him, leaned over his face flicked his forehead waking him up. He groaned and opened one of his eyes before flashing me a playful smirk. I gave Keith a confused look which quickly vanished when I felt his hands grab hold of my hips and pull me so I was sitting in between his legs on my knees facing his chest. Then to make matters worse he grabbed hold of my thighs and pulled them so that my legs were wrapped around his hips.

"Heh maybe the next time you wake me up you'll just give me a biscuit instead of flicking my head." smirked Keith triumphantly.

"K-Keith! Let me go!" I blushed. He just pouted and pushed my butt so we were even closer.

"Awww but I like this position!" he whined.

_Gah! I hate it when he gets all perverted like this! Wait maybe there's an easy way out of this…the biscuits!_

Without giving myself time to think, I quickly opened the packet of biscuits and waved one in front of the perverted red head. Keith instantly tried to grab it but unfortunately for him I'd already moved the biscuit out of his reach.

"Gah Kate! Give! Cha! Me! Yah! That ugh! BISCUIT!" yelled the hot headed ranger in between his attempts to grab the biscuit from me. After several failed grabs, I decided just to end my little game before Keith realized that I was holding a whole bag full of biscuits in my other hand.

"Ok ok ok calm down!" I laughed sliding off his lap before he could react. I tossed him the bag and tried not to blush as he shot me another one of his famous grins. Leaning back against the bench with a contented sigh, I bit into my biscuit and closed my eyes savouring its sweet taste. Suddenly just as I put the last of the biscuit in my mouth, Keith stood up and walked in front of me.

"Mm?" I muttered before realizing I still had a piece of biscuit in between my lips.

"Heh heh you really don't have any idea how cute you are right now do you Kate…" smirked Keith before he grabbed hold of my chin and tilted it up so I was looking straight at him. I was about to speak but my breath hitched when I saw the intense look he was giving me.

_W-wow I can't believe how handsome he looks right know. He always did have incredibly expressive eyes…but I can't tell what he's feeling right know. This is the first time he's ever looked at me like that…_

Keith's scarlet eyes almost seemed to burn as he slowly leaned forward towards me. I tried to distance myself from him by moving back even further but he pushed me sideways so that I was lying straight across the bench. Before I could sit up, Keith had gripped my wrists and had sat so that he was straddling my waist. I stared wide eyed at him unable to do think of anything to help me get out of this situation.

"Kate…" whispered the red haired ranger slowly leaning forward before closing the gap between our lips. The biscuit was still in my mouth as Keith licked my quivering lips. I heard a munching sound and saw that he was now eating the biscuit while at the same time nibbling my bottom lip asking me to open my mouth. I yelped as he grew impatient and bit down hard meaning I had to open my mouth. The sweet taste of the biscuit mixed with the spicy taste that I knew belonged to Keith. The whole experience was indescribable! I moaned softly as he deepened the kiss. Soon Keith released my lips and we both gasped for breath. Keith's eyes were half lidded and he was staring at me hungrily with a soft but perverted smile on his lips. He slowly leaned back down while I was still trying to get some precious oxygen to my brain so I wouldn't feel like I was melting so much under the red head's gaze.

"Kate…you've got some crumbs on your mouth…" he smirked before slowly licking my sore lips.

_Snap out of it Kate you idiot! It's the perfume that must be affecting him!_

My mind had finally come through for me and I quickly pressed a pressure point of Keith's side making him topple over to the side. I slid of the bench and quickly ran to Altru.

"No…why does this keep happening? I was just feeling happy about having such a great friend like Keith but now…No nobody loves me more than a friend…no one…" I whispered as fresh tears trickled down my cheeks. Another effect of the truth serum were having small attacks of depression. I franticly started wiping my eyes when I came close to Altru. Once I looked alright again I waked up to the building, ready to give the disc to Isaac and get the hell back home to wait for Rythmi or Kyūpiddo to call.


	6. Chapter 6 Isaac

**CHAPTER 6: ISACC**

**OMFG I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I've had serious writers block for the past few chapters and none of the kisses seem right but hopefully I nailed this one ^^…FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLZ TELL ME WHAT U THINK B4 I HAVE A PANIC ATTACK!**

"**No…why does this keep happening? I was just feeling happy about having such a great friend like Keith but now…No nobody loves me more than a friend…no one…" I whispered as fresh tears trickled down my cheeks. I franticly started wiping my eyes when I came close to Altru. Once I looked alright again I waked up to the building, ready to give the disc to Isaac and get the hell back home to wait for Rythmi or Kyūpiddo to call.**

"Morning Ranger Kate!" smiled the cheery receptionist. "Um are you alright?"

_Damn I must still look like I've been crying. C'mon Kate think of an excuse fast!_

"Huh? Oh I'm fine a Sandshrew just got me in the eyes with a sand attack a while ago. Do my eyes look a little red still?" I laughed while thanking Arceus my brain wasn't still running slow. The receptionist gave a relieved sigh and a huge smile before nodding.

"Well make sure you wash your eyes out in the bathroom before you leave then ranger Kate. We can't have professor Isaac's favourite ranger look like she's been crying now can we!" she smiled sending me the same look Rythmi usually has before setting me up on a date (or giving me perfume that makes guys forcibly shove their tongue down my throat me till my lips are swollen!)

"I..erm speaking of Isac- I mean professor Isaac…I've got this disc I'm supposed to deliver to him. Um he's probably busy so can I give it to you to give to him later?" I asked shakily with a faint blush on my checks.

_Damn I always get embarrassed when she implies that Isaac likes me! I mean I know that we went to school together and we're pretty good friends now but that doesn't mean he likes me! Besides Isaac is a genius and even though I was the person with the 2nd__highest IQ at ranger school doesn't mean I'm that smart now! I mean c'mon I studied tonnes to get those resul- AH WHAT AM I THINKING! C'mon no more thinking about guys!_

"Raaaanger Kaaate?" asked the receptionist worriedly. "Are you feeling ok? You just completely zoned out for a bit there."

"O-oh I'm f-fine!" I laughed. The receptionist didn't look so sure but soon went back to her usual self.

"Alrighty then! The professor is in his office, you know where it is."

"Oh um I don't want to disturb hi-"

"Nonsense! He's been missing you y'know~ Plus it would do him some good to have some company!" she smirking at me as if she knew about my crush on the mushroom haired scientist. Yes I know what you're thinking "_how many crushes does this girl have?"_but Isaac is like Keith, he's one of those guys I would really like to date. Plus just because I'm a Top Ranger doesn't mean that I'm not a teenage girl.

Before I could make up an excuse to get out of seeing him the she had pushed me over to the elevator.

"Ok now! You have your all access pass so and you know where to go so I guess I'll see you when you leave! Don't forget to wash your eyes out before you leave and say hi to Keith for me!" she laughed before hitting the button that closes the doors and sending me up to level 10 AKA where Isaac's office was. Little did the receptionist know that by mentioning Keith she had sent my heart back into a confused depression.

_Man how pathetic can I be? Am I so love starved that my heart can't understand that Keith and the other guys' feelings for me are just an illusion? Kyūpiddo must have made the perfume extra strong so that it would affect guys even if they don't have feelings for me…I mean there's no way that such amazing guys like Sven, Vant, Nage, Crawford and Keith could have even extremely weak feelings for a girl like me…._

"Ding! You have reached your chosen floor. Be careful when exiting the elevator. Thank you, please have a nice day." Spoke the cheery automated voice programmed into the elevator. I took a deep breath and walked calmly into the sleek hallway towards Isaac's office. On the outside I looked calm and confident but the closer I got to my friend's office, the more my outer façade splintered as my thoughts attacked my self-esteem. That said, I still kept walking if only as way to focus on delivering the data to the young professor and delay the inevitable rush of tears that was building in my eyes. Taking another deep but shaky breath I knocked on the door and took the black disc containing the data out of my pocket.

"*sigh* what is it now?" hissed a bedraggled mushroom haired scientist with one hand over his eyes. It was the very person I had come to see.

"Um s-sorry Isaac I just came to give you this data." I said impressed by the steadiness of my voice. Isaac froze at the sound of my voice then slowly moved his hand away from his naturally pale face exposing one widening clear sky blue eye.

"Kate?" he whispered softly before letting his hand drop to his side. Suddenly I was pulled into the office and engulfed into a warm but strong hug. I felt Isaac's chest vibrate as his relived chuckle grew into a laugh. He let go of me as quickly as he had grabbed me with a pale blush staining both our faces.

"S-sorry K-Kate I guess I just missed you more than I thought Heheh." He laughed sheepishly. "Kate are you alright?"

"Huh what are you talking abou-" I asked before feeling warm salty tears dripping down my face. That was the final blow. My mind couldn't take it anymore and I fell to my knees sobbing. Isaac was immediately knelt by my side.

"Kate what's wrong!" he asked franticly before whispering, "D-did you meet up with the Sinis Trio again? Please talk to me Kate…if that Ice-um I mean if _they_ hurt you then you must tell me!"

Hearing Ice's name only made me sob harder and feel even more of a loser but I was so confused I had yet to realize why. Gently a pair of thin but strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a soft lab coat with a crumpled shirt nestled beneath it. The comforting smell of flowery scented washing powder wrapped around me soothing my aching heart and self-destructive mind.

"Shh…it'll be alright Kate…you don't have to be worried about anything for the moment so just relax and tell me what happened…ok?" Isaac whispered softy while rubbing my back soothingly. Shakily I brought my hand up to my face and rubbed away some of my tears with the back of my fist.

"O-okay…" I sniffed weakly. I explained everything that had happened since Rythmi tried to return my confidence to me by giving me the perfume up till now. By the time I was done explaining everything, I had calmed down a bit more and finally pulled away from my blond crush and stood up. Isaac hadn't said a word since I started explaining and I was starting to think he was contemplating my sanity or rather my _in_sanity. Suddenly he shot up from his kneeling position on the floor and grabbed hold of my hands with a sparkle in his eye.

_Wait…he only does that if he's really interested in something…so…HE BELIEVES ME! YES in your face self-destructive mind if Isaac believes me then I haven't gone completely crazy!_

"Kate that's amazing! Doyouthinkshe'llletmeseethedata?ormayberifweswitchsomeofthei ngrediuentsitcouldbeusedtotr eatdepressiondoyouthinktheun ioncoulduseittohelppokemon?" Isaac questioned as if he was a hyper kindergartener on crack. I probably don't have to say this but I burst out laughing and for the first time since the end of Operation Brighton, tears of pure laugher streamed down my slightly scarlet face as I struggled to breathe. Within seconds I was back on the smooth stainless steel flooring, desperately trying to stop laughing…and failing. After a few deep breaths, I managed to snap myself out of my hysteria and prop my back against the grey steel of one of the many machines Isaac kept in his office.

_Great now he probably does think I'm insane! *inner face palm*_

Putting my arm behind on the back of my neck I stared up at Isaac, a sheepish giggle escaped from my throat trying (but EPICLY failing ) to break the awkward silence that had invaded the sleek office. Isaac just blinked at me at first but then a chuckle started to bubble away in his chest.

"Jeez Kate am I really that funny?" he smirked smugly. My heart practically skipped a beat. He just looked so handsome with that rare smugness on his choirboy face. "Heh…Katy~ what's with that cute little blush on your pretty little face?" he asked even smugger. I looked away from him with my cheeks burning blood red, trying not to let him see how badly he'd gotten to me. Unfortunately for me, Isaac happened to be in a sadistic mood so he decided to pin me down to the floor so he could see my face redden with embarrassment.

_Arceus its times like this I wish I had never discovered Isaac's teasing side!_

"Kate…for someone who is also a genius you sure can't hide your emotions very well…" he smirked pressing his chest against me so that every time I breathed out my breasts would be pressed into him and forcing my arms behind my back so they were too squashed to be able to push the blond off. From the slight moan that escaped his mouth when I breathed out I could tell he was enjoying being in this position.

"I-Isaac quit being such a perv and get off!" I yelled angrily trying to free myself but freezing when I saw the ugly sneer on his face.

"Why should I?" Isaac snarled grinding his hips against mine painfully with anger eating up the warm sensitive blue eyes I loved staring into.

"W-what are you doing!" I gasped fearfully.

"Sven, Nage, Vantona, Crawford, Keith…they all got a piece of you! I want _my_ share!" he shouted furiously. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do those things to you! I'll make them pay for what they took from me…"

_No not Isaac too! Damn perfume! But what does he mean he's wanted to do those things to me?_

"Isaac snap out of it it's the perfume!" I yelled tearfully. "The other guys only made out with me because of the perfume! Kyūpiddo must have made it extra strong so people who don't have feelings for me would be effected too…I mean c'mon there's no way such great guys like you, Keith, Sven, Vant, Nage and Crawford could have e-even weak feeling for a girl as pathetic as me…" I choked out, my voice breaking as I told him the thoughts that had been torturing me. Isaac looked at me shocked before gently rolling off of me and pulling me onto his chest. I felt him nuzzle his face in my hair as he held me tighter.

"Kate is that really what you think…?" whispered my mushroom haired crush softly. Too many tears had built up in my eyes already so I just nodded and let them trickled down my face pathetically. "You…you're just so dense…"

"What do you mean?" I whispered angrily, "I'm the one who's so love starved that I've ended up developing feelings for almost all my guy friends…I hate the how weak I am when it come to love…"

Suddenly I was pushed back underneath Isaac who had his arms wrapped so tightly around my body that I couldn't move an inch as he stared down at me possessively. The blond moved his face closer to mine so the surface of our lips just brushed before speaking.

"I mean what I said. You don't understand how perfect you are! I've loved you since ranger school and so has Keith! If nothing else Sven finds you _extremely_attractive. Vantona is obviously very protective of you not to mention possessive and it's easy to see Nage has been crushing on you ever since you complemented him on the micro aqua lung. Finally, Crawford loves how you can put up with his endless jokes and he thinks you're hot! ...We've all talked about it at one point…it's the reason I didn't confess…. I thought you would end up dating someone else…" said Isaac with a shy blush.

"I-Isaac I… ah um…" I stuttered weakly. I was in complete shock.

_H-he can_'t mean it...can he?

"Kate…your just too cute." laughed the scientist softly. My blush grew and I tried denying until Isaac silenced me with a passionate lusty kiss that made me feel completely dominated. Slowly Isaac ran his tongue into the corner of my mouth and dragged it to the middle trying to make me open up. The fact that I didn't seemed to encourage him as he pushed and sucked on my lips, even going so far as to snake his cold hand under the back of my top to rest on the small of my back. I let out a small gasp at the sensation of cold skin on my warm back. Instead of forcing his way in then, Isaac moved his other hand to grab hold of my butt as he ran his finger up and down my spine making me shiver.

"Ung Isaac s-stop!" I shouted with my voice muffled by Isaac's lips. To my surprise the blond pulled his lips away. The surprise didn't last long however since he moved his head to the pale skin of my neck and started licking and sucking the flesh above the plaster on my collar bone from the hicky I'd received earlier. "Ah! S-stop it hurts!" I gasped as he bit down on my neck, drawing a small amount of blood. He instantly pilled away and shoved in tongue into my mouth. The passion was intense and I couldn't help but close my eyes and relax into my mushroom haired crush. Isaac had turned me into a puddle of goo and by the way he was moaning, he was very pleased with himself. Feeling him smirk against my lips made me open my eyes just in time to feel his hand wrench up my top revealing my pale stomach and the bottom of my black bra.

"Hmm I always pictured you wearing a cute cream bra not a hot lacy black one…not that I'm complaining…" Isaac smirked after pulling away from my sore mouth.

"Isaac LET ME GO!" I yelled, trying to free one of my hands so I could slap him.

"KATE!" screamed a familiar voice as its owner kicked down the door which probably wasn't even locked. Isaac stiffened as he saw Keith glaring at him furiously. With only a few seconds of hesitation (that was spent staring at my bra) Keith pounced on Isaac freeing me.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO KATE! YOU SAID YOU LOVED HER NOT THAT YOU WANTED TO RAPE HER!" screamed the red head punching Isaac in the face repeatedly. However, Isaac wasn't going to just let Keith punch him.

"ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID JUST BEFORE KATE CAME HERE! YOU'RE THE BASTARD!" yelled the blond scientist while punching Keith in the gut and face.

_They're gonna kill each other the way they're fighting!_

Without thinking I ran over and punched both of them in their faces.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT EACH OTHER LIKE THIS! YOU'VE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE RANGER SCHOOL SO DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HATING EACH OTHER NOW! Neither of you could help doing those things because the perfume was influencing you…so I forgive both of you…just please stop fighting…" I screamed before my voice dropped to a shallow and tearful whisper. Sad expressions of guilt, pain and tenderness washed over the boys' bruised faces as they stared up at me from the metallic floor.

"Kate I…" Mumbled Isaac before gazing up at me with shame and barely hidden lust in his compassionate eyes. The fact that Keith was giving me that very look too only filled me with pain. I couldn't stop the ache in my heart from growing stronger the longer my two crushes stared up at me.

"I-I've got to go!" I stuttered running to the door ignoring Keith and Isaac's attempts to stop me. I could still hear their shouts melding with the noise of my feet hitting the sleek flooring of the ultra-modern hallway towards the elevator. With a choked sob, I sank to the floor and cleaned my eyes with my palm.

_The sooner I get the cure from Kyūpiddo the better…I just can't make any sense of this in the state I'm in now._

"Ding! You have reached the ground floor please take care when exiting the elevator and have a nice day!" chirped the automated voice as I stood up and walked into the lobby looking a lot more stable than I felt. Suddenly I heard four voice shouting my name.

"Kate over her-" screamed Nage before being punched by Crawford.

"Kate don't worry I'm here for y-" yelled Crawford before being kneed in the gut by Vantona who was then cut off by a swift kick from Sven who was punched by Nage before he could say anything. I was so stressed out that I couldn't even understand half of what they were saying but I managed to get the gist of it. They were fighting over who I belonged to! If ANYONE did that now they would end up with a severe case of foot up their ass unfortunately I wasn't my usual self so I ran out of the building ignoring the concerned cries of people I knew.

**DONE ITS FINALLY DONE! I FINISHED THIS AT EXACTLY 23:33! *laughs hysterically***


	7. Chapter 7 The Ally and the Allie

**Passion Perfume**

**Chapter 7 The Alley and the Ally**

"**Kate over her-" screamed Nage before being punched by Crawford.**

"**Kate don't worry I'm here for y-" yelled Crawford before being kneed in the gut by Vantona who was then cut of by a swift kick from Sven who was punched by Nage before he could say anything. I was so stressed out that I couldn't even understand half of what they were saying but I managed to get the gist of it. They were fighting over who I belonged to! If ANYONE did that now they would end up with a severe case of foot up their ass unfortunately I wasn't my usual self so I ran out of the building ignoring the concerned cries of people I knew.**

Crisp air assaulted my skin as I ran into the darkened streets. I had spent more time in Altru than I thought and since so much had happened, I was completely exhausted.

_I-I need to rest!_

I was in a dark ally by the time my strength left me.

"Ugh I need sleep!" I panted, dropping to my knees and falling forward to lay on the filthy ground littered with empty beer cans and smashed bottles.

**NORMAL POV**

The cheery sounds of laughter and the unmistakable stench of alcohol erupted from the sleazy bar. A man in his early 30's stumbled out of the doorway in a drunken daze.

"Damn bartender! Kicking me out for _scaring_ that dumb slut! Little bitch should know wearing a skirt that short is practically an invite! Damn I need an easy f*** and I need it NOOOW!" slurred the drunk rubbing his short greasy hair with chunk of fatty meat that some might call a hand. With a burp, he stumbled into an ally fingering the chipped varnished handle of the pocket knife tucked into the waistband of his pants. A choked sob alerted him to the small shaking form collapsed on the floor. As the drunk walked forward, he saw that it was in face a cute girl with bright blue eyes and creamy tear stained cheeks. A million perverted fantasies bounced around in his hazy mind of the girl. "Heeeeh this must be my lucky daaay~" he laughed showing off a set of yellowing teeth. The aka Kate looked up just in time to see the drunk leering over her with a perverted smile. Sensing danger, Kate tried to force her exhausted legs into motion only to be thrown into a wall by a slab of a hand.

"Ah what are you doing you creep!" snarled Kate cringing in pain. The man's breathing got heavy as he stalked towards her grasping his blade. A sudden understanding enveloped Kate and she forced herself up with the intension of escaping the drunk.

"I might be too worn out to fight but I'm still a ranger and I still have enough pride to die if it stops me getting raped by this sick perv!" screamed Kate's still courageous and determined mind. Unfortunately the drunk anticipated what she was thinking and quickly drew his knife.

"Oh no you don't!" chided the drunk cruelly stabbing her in her left leg before doing the same to her pale but toned arm. A scream of intense pain echoed off the dank walls of the ally. "HAHAHA you'll be doing a lot of _that_ soon~" drooled the drunk grabbing hold of Kate's hand cuffed and wrenching them from her belt. "Kinky…"

"Let me go you sick freak!" snarled Kate trying to ignore the intensifying pain and the sickening feeling of so much blood flooding through the knife wounds. "this is bad I've already lost a lot of blood" she thought as a fist came into contact with her gut sending her spiralling further back into the ally so that she was lying beneath a metal pipe bolted into the wall. She whimpered as the drunks meaty paws wrenched up her arms and handcuffed her wrists over the rusting but still very stable pipe. Kate's lip quivered as the brunette tried to ignore the pain and fear attacking every nerve in her body like a poison. A moan of anticipation from the drunk's barrel like chest however made the fear in her heart win over the usual determination as he wrapped the ranger's legs around his torso trapping her. Two flaps off saliva covered flab squished themselves against Kate's already bruised lips.

"Mpf ler me goo!" squeaked the brunette her satin voice muffled by clumsy lips of a drunk. The squeal only seemed to encourage him and he bit down on Kate's bottom lip hard enough top draw a fair amount of blood. Scaly red muscle infused with the taste of alcohol forced its way into the poor girl's mouth licking and pushing against every inch of her throat

"Oh Arecus this is horrible please let me throw up in his mouth!" screamed Kate's frantic mind as her strength ebbed away. Her jacket was ripped from her quivering torso leaving it to dangle down her shoulders as his paw wandered up her top. With a growl the drunk wrenched up her top to grope her breasts. "AH STOP IT!" Kate screamed while tears of rage fear and shame trickled down her face. The young ranger's vision started to blur from blood loss as the drunk moved his sloppy lips down to her now exposed stomach licking the soft flesh before pulling her shorts down just enough for him to bite down on her hip piercing her skin. "S-stop it…please stop it…" cried Kate weakly. "this is it I'm going to die. I had so much to do…Ice I wish I could see you one more time. AH why am I thinking about him and not my friends? Ugh its too late to ask those questions now…" she thought mournfully.

"Hahaha but we're just getting to the best part!" laughed the malicious drunk, unbuckling the belt keeping his grime infused pants around his fat hips.

"Ice…" whimpered the brunette closing her eyes shut.

"Ice shard!" bellowed a cold voice that seemed to seethe with hate and anger. A blood curdling cry echoed in the air making the terrified girl open her eyes. A gory scene awaited her. Blood glistened brightly against the filthy ally achieving a bright contrast between grey and slowly darkening crimson as the blood dried while shattered pieces of bloody ice littered the floor sparkling red in the moon light looking beautiful and horrible at the same time. Groans of pain came from the pile of sweaty fabric and bruised meat sprawled in the ally alerting the ranger that her attacker was still alive but severely injured.

"W-what w-who are you?" mumbled Kate, weak from blood loss as her vision started to darken.

**Kate's POV**

As more blood poured out of my wounds, shadows started to attack my eyes while I felt my shoulder and back muscles throb in pain from having my arms above my head for so long.

"How on earth could you let him hurt you like this!" hissed the angry but strangely confused almost desperate and despairing voice.

_That voice…its so familiar…_

I heard a weak whimper flood the ally pathetically, filling me with pity before I realized the sound had came from me. a few metallic clicks above my head alerted me to the figure trying to pick the locks without much success.

"T-the k-keys are in the fourth compartment of m-my be-belt." I chocked out feeling my usual determination return even if my strength had abandoned me the figure quickly bent down to get my keys as I felt a strong quivering hand pull my top down to cover my stomach letting his finger tips stroke the teeth marks on my skin gently.

_It's a good job whoever this is didn't see my bra or I'd die from embarrassment instead of blood loss._

"Damn even now you keep tempting me…" muttered the smooth strong voice freeing my hands. "So much blood. You really must be a glutton for punishment ne Kate-n00b?"

_h-hold on Kate-__n00b__!_

"i-Ice…?" I muttered as I took in his ivory skin, sky blue hair, chiselled face and body and his unforgettable eyes that always seemed to have a small smirk in them before finally letting unconsciousness claim me.

0 0 0 0 0 0

**ITS DONE IT F****** !**

**Damn tests, damn revision, damn connection even when I'm writing this its still not working. My laptop is probably a few minutes away from exploding and I've gotta start typing up the next few chapters of Almia castle. I've already finished the main part I'm onto the epilogue/sequel ^^ but I can't get myself to type 2 notebooks full up TTT_TTT I'm a procrastinator. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Passion Perfume**

**Chapter 8 Kidnapped **

When I opened my eyes, I was met with sickly florescent yellow sucker punching the inside of my head. With a groan I clamped them shut again and tried to escape the yellow glare by rolling over on to my front. Big mistake. A sudden pain stabbed through the muscles in my arm and leg while aches erupted overt just about every inch of my body.

_Oh damn, the stab wounds from the drunk!_

I shuddered at the memory of that fat slob pawing at my body; a sickening feeling spread through my stomach. I glanced at my now bandaged leg and arm thankful that my rescuer hadn't let me bleed to death.

_T-that really was Ice…why did he save me? Or was he just waiting for an opportunity to kidnap me in the first place. For all I know Dim Sun could have hired that guy to try and rape me in the first place…but then why did Ice stop him?_

My mind still felt fuzzy from whatever I had been laying on for Arceus knows how long.

_Ugh god am I on a frecking table?!_

I squirmed my aching back slightly, still keeping my eyes tightly closed as colourful spots danced behind my eyelids. After more cautious squirming I figured out that I was on some sort of an operating table.

_Fantastic… Ice probably ordered someone to take my kidneys…_

I groaned smacking my palm to my forehead. I had to remember what had happened once Ice found me.

_Ok I remember getting stabbed, Ice saving me and…a helicopter!_

I suddenly remembered a hazy scene.

FLASHBACK

I was l lying limply in someone's arms while my eyes flitted open and closed sleepily. A huge wave of nausea passed over me making me whimper weakly as my eyes flooded with tears. The arms holding me tensed pulling me closer to brush a lock of sweat drenched hair out of my eyes.

"Hush Katie." Whispered a shaky voice "The only way I know you'll survive getting brought to _him_ is if I'm the one who brings you."

I felt someone gently press their forehead against mine clutching my limp body tightly. Then without warning a huge burst of wind crashed over us while the sound of heavy blades whipped up the air.

_A helicopter…?..._

Small squeaks alerted me to a small ball of white and blue fur with two tiny splodges of yellow dotted on its face as it came hurtling towards me as I was carried onto the machine. My world went black without warning.

END FLASHBACK

_I could be anywhere! Grr think where could Dim Sun still have bases? The oil rig, Chroma ruins, they might be able to use the secret harbour since only the Ex-grunt goes there, Hia Valley is so secluded so there's a possibility… there's also Fiore. Lavana fought Keith at Fiore temple and there's a rumour that Go Rock Squad bases were found and taken over by Team Dim Sun. _

"Chipa!" The small squeak came from the little pillow that had been laid on my stomach up until I'd turned over flipping it on to the table.

_Wait what kind of pillow moves?_

"Chi pa chi! [Kate you're squishing me!]" squeaked the little ball of fur.

"Pachi! Uh ow!" I grinned hauling myself up to hug my partner only to cry out in pain. The inside of my stab wounds set themselves alight with a fiery pain.

_How am I even alive with wounds this deep? I guess I should at least thank Ice. Why do I keep feeling like there's so much more to him than just being a criminal? Damn I can't explain it but I can't deny it either…_

"Chi pa chi pach!? [Kate what's wrong, don't push yourself!]" Squeaked Pachi scrambling out of my arms to stroke my hair as I gasped in pain with my eyes clamped shut.

"I-I'm fine. I ju-just forgot about the stab wounds." I groaned breathing harshly for a minute before slowly forcing my tired body into a sitting position. The whir of machines meshed relentlessly with the buzz of the fluorescent lights in a maddening symphony making my migraine return with vengeance.

"[Kate what's that around your neck?" asked Pachi hopping onto my shoulder curiously.

"Ng what do you m-Oh no…" I asked rubbing my neck before feeling a thick metal collar buzzing softly against my skin. On instinct I grabbed my partner from my shoulder to inspect his neck to find a matching collar. My blood went cold as I ran my finger over the purple logo emblazed on the collar's lock.

_Team Dim Sun…Grr so much for being wrong about being kidnaped._

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw huge purple machines lined up against the wall all with the Team Dim Sun logo.

"Damn we've got to get out of here ASAP! If we get the collars out of range then we should be able to get away!" I whispered to my partner as I heard the clack of heels on the metal floor of the hallway. Stupidly I forced myself up ready to knock out whoever was coming and run only to collapse to my knees in pain as my the stiches on my leg ripped open. Pain bolted through my leg like someone had stuck a lit match into my thigh as I let out a breathless scream.

"[Kate! Kate don't move you're bleeding!]" squeaked Pachi panicking as he tried to help me stop the blood with his tiny paws. The clack of heels grew faster and closer as an all too familiar voice shouted something down the hall. A heavy clank of metal on metal made me try to force myself up onto the bed. A broken scream of agony forced its way through my gritted teeth tearing through the room and echoing off the cold metal floors

"Hmp well look what the meowth dragged in" sneered a prissy voice as I struggled to stop the tears rolling down my cheeks. I looked up to see a woman dressed head to toe in hot pink, Lavana fire type user of the Sinis Trio. Her skin was fashionably tanned and her glossy pink hair was tied in a ponytail just like I remembered from our last battle but her arms and legs seemed leaner and thinner; probably from the lack of brunches in jail.

"Lavana gr what do you want? Where am I?" I hissed doubling over in pain before Pachi hopped in front of me with his tiny cheeks sparking and his teeth bared angrily.

"[Stay back!]" he growled crouching over into a battle stance only earning a sneer from the admin.

"Control that rat unless you want it put in one of our generators Katherine" laughed a voice from the door as the scent of strawberry hairspray filled the room.

"K-Kincaid!" I growled managing to sit up and haul myself back onto the operating table.

"Girl awake?" asked a deep voice followed by large heavy stomps as the lightning type user Heath entered the room.

"Hm obviously Heath." called a cool monotone voice belonging to the man who was trio's strongest and most intelligent member by far, Ice, the blue haired heart throb of Team Dim Sun. I tensed slightly as he stepped towards the operating table and leant on one of the purple machines to the side of it to rake his aquamarine eyes over my body impassively.

_How can this man be the same as the one who held me that tightly and soothed my frayed nerves?_

I shivered slightly seeing him lick his lips at my tattered uniform that barely covered me.

"Girl strange yes? Ice found girl in ally yes?" asked Heath looking clearly confused.

"Yes Heath but she was found with a man who had his pants round his ankles. That isn't strange for little Katherine now is it?" sneered the hairspray addict making Heath look even more confused and scratch his head. I couldn't help but picture a cartoon hamster in a wheel inside his head as he tried to put two and two together. I glared venomously at Kincaid shaking with rage. I was sick and tired of listening to him degrade me.

_How dare he! Oh that is the last bloody straw!_

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" I yelled making the members of the Trio jump a little; very shocked at my attitude towards their leader. Lavana was giving me a look of amazement and…respect? Even Ice looked startled! But the most surprising (disturbing) reaction was that of Heath; the spiky haired less…intelligent admin who was staring at me the way Keith usually stared at a plate of sizzling hot ribs when he was hungry. It still sends a shiver up my spine. "Thanks to you and your little video my friends have been worrying themselves silly over me! I'M A TOP RANGER DAMN IT NOT THE CHILD I WASWHEN THAT INCIDENT HAPPENED! Not to mention all the paperwork and running around Almia I've had to do because of your escape! Then there's the whole having my tongue attacked by most of my closest guy friends! Plus the repeated mental breakdowns! So don't you dare try to insult me now or I swear to Arceus I'll shove one of your precious cans of hairspray so far up your ass that you'll be tasting synthetic strawberries for the rest of your life!" I screamed. It took me a while to catch my breath before I slumped back, stunned into silence by own actions. Like I had screamed, this had been a rough time for me plus I still hadn't really had a chance to vent. "Wow…I really need a vacation…" I murmured still in shock. I had almost given the hairspray addict a coronary while the looks on Lavana and Heath's faces had intensified. But nothing could have prepared me for Ice's reaction.

!

Its FINALLY DONE! One laptop bust, another one without Microsoft word, 3 bust routers (damn virgin broadband) gcses, leaving school, college applications, first job, trying to find a paying job(still looking) prom and god knows what else! T~T BUT ITS FINALLY DONE! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry TTT_TTT I'm still working on the other chapters so the next one will take a while. I've had an insane writers block and I've lost almost all my inspiration but I promise you that I will finish this story even if I've got to drag the plot out of my f***ed up brain with scalpel xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know its been god knows how long but thanks to a certain internet provide *cough* starts with a V ends in an irgin *cough* and an unholy amount of homework. This is an early Christmas present to you guys that I'm typing up in college since my tutor is at a funeral and hasn't left to any work. *happy dancing mentally* So here it is hopew you like it. ^^**

_kate's thoughts_

**[pachi talking]**

**Passion Perfume**

**Chapter 9**

His broad chest started to vibrate. His hand forced itself over his trembling lips. Until, whatever restraint the bluenette normally prided himself on having, melted away like snow in a heat wave. Ice -cool, calm, infuriatingly superior Ice- burst out laughing till his porcelain skin was as red as a strawberry!

"HAHAH! Hah j-jeeze k-Heheh-Kate-n00b Haha I think you do need a vacation! Haha hah man I missed ha ha you Katy!" laughed Ice clutching his sides as we all stared wide eyed at him. Apart from Ice's trademark smug chuckle, I had never even heard his laugh, and from the expressions on his fellow members of Dim Sun neither had they. Still...I couldn't help but blush at how cute the ice type user looked with a large unguarded grin.

_Even though I feel pretty embarrassed I kinda feel happy too... He's probably just joking but somehow I've missed him too._

My face flushed further at the thought. He had irritated me already by reminding me once again that I was incapable of hating him. After yet another staring session (thankfully not directed at me this time) Kincaid quickly called a nurse to take a look at Ice. The blue haired heart throb went back into his cool icy character before I had time to blink.

"Now if there are no further interruptions," spat 'Hairspray Addict' making Lavana wrinkle her nose and Heath grunt with a nod. "We will get down to business."

"Yes, have offer to give ranger" grinned Heath making him seem like a proud chimp, however...he didn't seem to be acting threateningly so I was a little taken off guard.

"Huh what could you want from me?" I asked pointing to my chest with my eyes wide with confusion. Lavana rolled her eyes at my question making me pout involuntary.

"Why don't you figure it out Kate-n00b?" snarled Ice making me jolt up. Ice had never snapped at me before, not even when I beat him. Kincaid frowned deeply at the admin who's fists were clenched.

_There's something really wrong here... I've never seen Ice this tense before. I-I'm starting to feel scared._

"W-well I'm t-the one who stopped Blake Hall so you probably want your revenge but...apart from killing or torturing me, I can't think of any use for me. Although since you left a note saying that you wanted crush the union in your jail cell, you could want to use me as a mindless puppet to get into the main part of it." I said, my stutter of surprise fading into my own monotone sigh.

"Is that all you can think of?" snapped the bluenette once again; his choirboy face was twisted into an angry sneer as he glared at the wall. Now I was really scared and I couldn't help but hug Pachi tighter trying to stop the trembling of my hands.

"Ice strange scaring girl." grunted Heath startling me by petting my head with one of his huge practically paw like hands making my cheeks flush lightly remembering how small I was in comparison.

"Hm maybe you do need to head to the infirmary Ice" said Lavana noticing the friction between Ice and their leader. The bluenette blinked a few times before staring at me hugging my Pachi who's fur was standing on end as he growled protectively. Ice's eyes locked with mine for a brief moment; the anger had faded but the frustration still remained.

"We want Kate to join. Become fourth Sinis admin! Offer good yes?" grinned Heath proudly leaning closer to my face so I could smell the warm scent of sand and something spicy that still clung to him. I was so shocked that I didn't even register the blonde's close proximity to me.

"You...want me to join Team Dim Sun...?" I asked blankly before snapping out of my shock. "After everything that you've done to Almia and my friends!" I yelled before hissing as pain shot up my abdomen.

**"[Kate be careful! You've still got plenty of bruises all over you**!]" Ordered Pachi escaping my arms to snarl at the group electricity flashing from his cheeks.

"Ungrateful and emotional as always Katherine." spat Kincaid making me scowl.

"My name is Kate Fable. The only people who call me Katharine are some of my _older more forgetful_ relatives." I spat back savouring the gasping mouths of the Trio until I heard a small laugh escape the pinkette's lips. 'Hairspray addict' exploded.

"Lavana do you find something funny?!" he yelled reminding me of the tone he took when disciplining students at the ranger school.

"N-no sir." she mumbled seeming to shrink as Kincaid fired off insult after insult at the admin. I was instantly reminded how manipulative he was with others emotions and how many times Keith, Rythmi, me and even Isaac had ended up in Lavana's place.

"Do you mean besides your hair?" I smirked relaxing as Lavana looked at me astonished but it was my jaw that practically unhinged as she mouthed a thank you at me.

"I will not tolerate this insolence!" he screeched spraying the back of Heath's head with spit.

_Jeeze these two have it rough! I wonder if Ice gets treated like this... I-I hope not..._

Suddenly my attention was wrenched from the Trio to the black remote Kincaid had produced from his pocket. It had two purple dials one going from 0 volts to 45 and the other going from 0 to 100 volts. It matched the collars around mine and Pachi's neck.

_Shock collars! It takes 50 volts to kill a human...Pachi has more resistance to electricity b-but in the condition he's in means that a constant shock at a high enough volt could kill him!_

"Now...I have asked you nicely and given you a very appealing offer but it appears that you Katherine are no better than that vermin in your arms." he smirked slowly drawing out every syllable till the words themselves were dripping in venom. At least two members of the Trio had the decency to look ashamed while Ice refused to meet my eyes. Before I knew it, I was on the floor crying out in pain as electricity shot into my muscles like wild fire making them contract and my stitches spilt wide open. Another broken scream shattered off the walls before I finally forced my palms onto the floor giving the electricity in my body somewhere to go and slowly the pain ebbed away.

_It's a good job that I'm used to getting electric shocks from training with Pachi._

I sat up on my thighs glaring up at Kincaid venomously catching my breath before letting my anger out and spitting on his pants leg.

"Gai w-why you little-!" he snarled turning up the dial and sending another horrible wave of pain through my body.

"chi pa pac chiii! **[Don't you touch her!]"** Exploded my partner lunging at 'Hairspray Addict' only to be thrust into the an even more intense pain than I was already in. Sharp squeaks filled the room as Pachi curled himself into a ball twisting and squirming as electrify attacked him. I tried to call out to him but the voltage was turned higher till I was breathless with pain. I forced my body up off the ground trembling and tried to get to my feet but a steel toed boot smashed into my stomach.

"Pa-hah-Pachi gack hu pl-please! Please he wo-won't a-attack a-again!" I begged tearfully as my dial was turned off leaving my body twitching helplessly as the lightning left my veins.

"I'm afraid that this vermin is no use to us." smirked the blond "Be thankful that you won't be exterminated along with it...yet at least."

_N-no...Pachi can't die! I won't ever love anything more than Pachi! I promised I'd always be t-there f-for him..I won't let him be taken away from me not now not ever!_

Pain still filled my body but it was no longer unbearable so without thinking I tried to lunge at Kincaid and grab the remote. My heart hammered so fast I felt like it was going to burst through my ribs as I just managed to grab the remote; my victory was short lived.

"Heath grab her!" Screeched the blond dragging me back by my pigtails before Heath's paw like hands lifted me off my feet pinning my arms to my sides letting Kincaid drag the remote from my grip. I let out a choked broken sob letting my head dangle limply towards the floor.

"Please!...please j-just...let him go..." I sobbed harder with my teeth clenched trembling in the admins strong grip before he gently knelt down and placed me on the floor keeping me still by gripping my shoulders tightly so he wasn't touching my wounds. "Hic Pa-Pachi..."

Suddenly my partner's squeaks of pain stopped along with the buzzing of static and before I knew it, I'd been dragged into someone's chest.

"Ice what on earth do you think you're doing!?" demanded Kincaid making me blink my eyes clear of tears to see Ice holding the remote in one hand and my partner under his arm.

"Do you think she'll obey you if you kill her partner?" He said in a blank emotionless tone as the arm wrapped round my waist supported my limp body.

"Hm you make a good point Ice besides I suppose it will give little Katherine an added incentive won't it now?" He admitted sneering at me as I whimpered weakly for Pachi before leaving the room.

**"[K-Kate...]"** squeaked my partner as Ice swung my legs up into his arms so he was holding me bridal style before laying me down on the table and stroking my hair gently as Pachi scrambled off his arm to curl up against my neck. With broken laugh of relief, I hugged my poor partner tightly. I noticed Ice smile for a brief moment before a huge paw slid under my back and lifted me into a seating position. I let out a squeak of surprise expecting more pain but thankfully the owner of the paw started to rub a thick ointment over the bruised skin of my legs.

"H-Heath what...?" I asked confused as he started to unwrap my bandages before spraying something freezing into my open stitches making me cry out.

"You relax. Spray make numb and clean" he grunted petting my head almost...affectionately?

"O-okay..." I mumbled snuggling into Pachi's fur as he squeaked softly against my cheek trembling slightly as he started stitching my wounds together gasping sharply whenever he hit a tender part of my leg. Suddenly an arm wrapped round my waist as Ice sat down on the bench beside me glaring down at Heath. "I-I didn't know you knew how t-to structure wounds Heath. D-did you have any medical training?" I asked genuinely curious and trying to ignore how warm Ice was.

"What exactly did Kincaid say will be happening with Kate-n00b? We don't exactly have much space with all the new recruits and the cells are completely full." Asked the bluenette tensing as Heath worked on my leg cutting off the blond before he could answer.

_Huh why doesn't he want me talking to Heath? And w-why is Ice so tense a-and being s-so...nice?_

"She'll be sharing **my** room" said Lavana sharply giving Ice a warning look that I couldn't decipher. "Won't you Kate" she asked and after a brief moment of shock, I nodded happy to be in the same room as a girl even if it was one of my captors.

"U-um yes in home country er pokemon breeder on farm then Hall recruited" explained Heath trying to soften his gruff booming voice as though I would shatter at any moment.

"Oh my dad used to be a pokemon breeder before we opened the veggie farm. You must have worked really hard to even be allowed to learn structuring " I smiled widely slightly relieved that the blond knew what he was doing. Heath smiled back at me awkwardly petting my head with an odd blush.

"Girl sweet even cuter when sweet." He laughed making my whole face turn bright red at the surprise complement.

"I-I um I'm r-really n-not" I mumbled still partially in shock before squeaking as Ice drew me closer to him till I was almost sitting in his lap more tense than ever.

"Girl too modest. Smell good too" he smiled finishing up on my arm once he'd fixed my leg. All the colour drained out of my face.

_Oh god! Oh GOD! Not again! No I've got to stop this fast but how!_

"Lavana could I please go with you. I-I um really want a s-shower a-and.." I asked with a desperate smile and begging eyes as she got up to leave. She looked at me surprised for a moment but saw the position I was in with Ice holding me tightly against him and Heath rubbing his hands against my legs.

_Get the hint woman! If I don't get out of here I'll have an episode!_

"I was about to suggest that. I don't want to waste time coming back here again to see you two babying the enemy." She huffed sending a piercing glare at her teammates. In that moment I was reminded of how similar this moment was to one of the dozens we had at the Union whenever Keith or Murph slacked off in front of Rythmi.

_Rythmi... Please Arceus if you actually do exist don't let her worry over this. Please let me escape before anyone finds out I've been taken!_

Tears pricked at my eyes as I pictured Keith and Sven at Partner Farm telling my parents and Holly that I'd went missing. My Mom and Dad's worried faces asking if they knew what might have happened. One of the rangers explaining about finding my jacket covered in blood and the other explaining about finding pieces of my uniform in the ally. But worst of all I could imagine Holly in tears and having to be told that I might never be found.

"Hey ranger...hey! Kate snap out of it!" Lavana snapped grabbing my shoulders and dragging me out of the room.

"H-huh?" I replied coming out of my daze finding myself in a pink and white room with a plush cream carpet and a huge hot pink canopy bed complete with a glass pink vanity and chair. On the left wall was a row of fitted wardrobes and then on across from them were four giant pink beanbags facing a huge plasma screen. Although I wasn't too keen on pink, it was definitely an improvement from the purple, steel and fluorescent yellow that had been smothered into every nook and cranny of the base.

"Come on your bandages are water proof so get yourself washed." Sighed Lavana looking awkwardly at everywhere but me before groaning and dragging me back as I headed to the bathroom she'd pointed to. "B-but first let me take me you're measurements so you're not walking around in that disgusting thing." She sneered at my uniform. Just as I was about to shoot back a retort, I noticed just how much blood and dirt was on my tattered uniform not to mention that my shorts were now half their normal length thanks to the drunk tearing half of the fabric off. Plus my black and white shirt had been turned into a ragged crop top at the front with grime from the ally smeared on the back.

"T-thanks... I didn't realise how badly I'd been hurt..." I mumbled pushing the incident with the drunk as far out of my mind as I could.

"I-it's ok. Haaaa...listen I know we're enemies and that you don't trust me but...I wouldn't wish what happened to you on anyone. If it makes you feel better Ice definitely did a number on that S.O.B." she sighed finishing with a small awake are smile trying to cheer me up a little.

"Lavana I never thought I'd say this but...I'm glad I'm with you right now. If nothing else you never bother to soften your words. I don't like being treated like glass." I smiled still awkwardly but feeling some of the animosity between us soften. I would never forgive her for everything she and Team Dim Sun had done but part of my job as a ranger was to try to forgive and understand the person behind the actions.

_I'm still a top ranger... I've got to act as I usually do if Sven, Keith, Wendy or Barlow were here with me then we'd be finding away to shut this base down yesterday!_

Strengthened by my resolve, I instantly reclaimed my usual personality. No matter what I was going to get Pachi and I back home.

I'll be typing up the next chapter ASAP so pretty please don't give up on me just yet and hopefully I might have gotten back into my usual style of writing. Fingers crossed if everything goes well I should be re-writing chapter 8 because even I cant stand to read it as it is


	10. Chapter 10: Making friends?

**Passion Perfume**

**Chapter 10**

Strengthened by my resolve, I instantly reclaimed my usual personality. No matter what I was going to get Pachi and I back home.

"Hold out your arms space case." Said Lavana bluntly before I realised she was measuring my waist, hips and about everything else.

"H-huh? Ai w-what are you!?" I squeaked feeling my bra unsnap before a tape measure wrap round my bust.

"Something tells me the only bra you wear is a **sports one** hmm...or a minimizer." Teased the pinkette making me turn pinker than her hair. "Haha ok ok just hold still and I'll stop teasing you." She said with a roll of her eyes before finishing measuring me. "Now shower." She glared bluntly pushing me into the bathroom.

_Damn why does she have to be so much like Rythmi. _

With a sigh I looked around the white tiled bathroom smiling slightly at the black marble on the walls. It was plain but it worked and for some reason it relaxed me a lot. A set of silver metal shelves full of soft warm towels stood across from a large white bath with silver claw feet to stand on while a large glass shower cubicle stood across from it. With a wince I undressed and stepped into the shower trembling slightly at how gory the bruises and dried blood made my skin look.

**~One amazing shower later + a much needed bath for Pachi~**

I wrapped myself in one of the warm towels with a happy sigh relieved that my stitches and bandages were waterproof before finishing drying Pachi's fur. A job that was made harder by the static that kept shocking me from Pachi's fur not to mention the fact that my partner now looked like a puffball.

"Oh don't give me that look! You were filthy!" I pouted at the glare my partner gave me before smiling as he rolled his eyes and hopped onto my shoulder nuzzling into my cheek with a yawn.

"Hey are you done yet?" Called Lavana from the other side of the door.

"Yeah we're done!" I called back before hearing the door unlock to reveal the pinkette holding a pile of folded clothes in one hand and some black knee high boots in the other.

"Right change into these. And yes you wear these or you wear the towel." Ordered Lavana rolling my eyes at my attempt at protesting.

_Arceus she really is a pink haired Rythmi...I guess she isn't so bad when the guys aren't around. _

I looked back at the times we had fought and realised that she'd never really been that hostile towards me or any other female rangers.

_Maybe Lavana just hates men? Most of my friends are guys but even so...being around them for too long can make me a little crazy. _

I winced sliding on the outfit finding some fashion bandages under the jacket and tying them loosely on my legs. I surveyed myself in the mirror self-consciously blushing slightly at how short the black pleated leather mini skirt was. It just reached to the top quarter of my thighs held up by a tough leather belt with a large sliver buckle that gave the skirt a punk look.

_Thank Hoho for the bandages! Even if they just reach an inch above my knees. _

The shirt I was wearing was also black with a collar similar to Ice's tunic type shirt but instead of having a white cloth attached, a heart shape was cut in the middle of my bust showing quite a bit of my breasts, emphasizing their size which even I had to admit we're quite big. It was more revealing than what I usually chose to wear but I still quite liked it. Over the black shirt was a jacket in a crisp shade of green with sharp black spikes shooting up the sides and reminded me of Ice's long trench coat with his white swirl pattern plus it seemed to be made of the same material as his too.

_That kinda makes me like it even more...I love Ice's coat it felt so soft when he helped me up back in the lab._

But no matter how much I liked the jacket, the boots would always be my favourite part of the outfit. They were solid badass leather and stopped just under my knees. Six worn silver buckles ran up the outer side of each boot and had high heels that were just chunky enough to not look like stripper boots. Before I could put my hair in its usual pigtails Lavana suddenly swung open the door and dragged me out of the bathroom by my collar and dropped me in front of her pink vanity on a pink stool.

_Jeeze this girl sure loves pink!_

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm letting you ruin that outfit by putting your hair in pigtails!" She smirked pinching my cheek before picking up a pair of scissors and hair straighteners.

**~~ one haircut and styling session later ~~**

"Look up and try not to blink." Murmured Lavana carefully applying smoky eyeliner to the bottom of my eye before smiling proudly at her handiwork. "Go on take a look!" She beamed turning me round so I could see myself in the vanity mirror.

"W-wow...I look so much..._older_!" I gasped staring at myself. The pinkette had trimmed off all my split ends and managed to cut my spiky hair into soft layers that framed my face and made me look more mature. She had also applied smoky eyeliner to both my eyes making them stand out and look more catlike before adding a small amount of mascara to my upper lashes. Finally to finish the look, Lavana had put a soft shade of pink lipgloss on my lips. I brushed a few feather light locks of hair so they just fell over half my left eye. "T-thank you Lavana." I smiled awkwardly. The pinkette grinned and sat me down on her pink queen sized bed before taking on a serious look.

"You're welcome now spill!"

"Huh what do you mean?" I asked tensing up and edging away from the pink haired admin.

_I should have known the only reason Lavana would treat me like this would be to get the Union's secrets!_

"You know, the whole being 'mouth raped'?" She asked seriously before hopping onto the bed beside me.

_She actually looks concerned..._

"H-huh? Oh th-that..." I mumbled feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

"Yes that!" She exclaimed clenching her fists looking both angry and worried before blushing as she realised she'd said too much.

"Lavana are you worried about me?" I asked scooting closer to her on the bed.

"Don't be so stupid! We're enemies!" She yelled turning as pink as her room.

"You are worried!" I teased her poking her pink cheek making her puff them out.

"Hmpf don't flatter yourself i-it's j-just... You're the only other strong girl I know who's in a similar position t-to m-me." She stuttered looking away. "Y-you know...surrounded by guys all the time..."

"Lavana..." I said stunned by smiling and suddenly surprising her with a hug. "You're so cute!"

"W-w-what are you doing!?" She yelped trying to squirm out of my grip before letting out a reluctant sigh and letting me snuggling into her. "You're such a weirdo." She laughed rolling her eyes at me and petting my head. "Now tell me."

"You won't believe me..." I sighed releasing her.

"Try me and I'll tell you a secret too~" she smirked making me perk up a little.

"...what sort of secret?" I asked reluctantly making the pinkette grin.

"One that's about Ice~" she grinned happily poking my cheek as I tried not to let on how curious I actually was.

_W-well I suppose there's no harm in t-telling her… Gah this is so irritating! Why the hell do am so curious about that blue haired, arrogant, irritating, stuck up, gorgeous, sexy- NO NO NO BAD Kate BAD Kate!_

"Kaaaaaate~ your blushing~" smirked the fire type user.

"F-fine I'll tell you…just promise to let me finish before you start thinking I'm crazy." I sighed before taking a deep breath.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

**Yaay chapter 10 is doooooooooooooone! Sorry if Lavana is ooc but I needed Kate to have a friend who knew Ice. I hate Lavana in the game though and was praying she'd be fall off the tower when she hurt keith DX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Passion Perfume**

**Chapter 11**

**"W-w-what are you doing!?" She yelped trying to squirm out of my grip before letting out a reluctant sigh and letting me snuggling into her. "You're such a weirdo." She laughed rolling her eyes at me and petting my head. "Now tell me." **

**"You won't believe me..." I sighed releasing her. **

**"Try me and I'll tell you a secret too~" she smirked making me perk up a little. **

**"...what sort of secret?" I asked reluctantly making the pinkette grin. **

**"One that's about Ice~" she grinned happily poking my cheek as I tried not to let on how curious I actually was.**

_**W-well I suppose there's no harm in t-telling her… Gah this is so irritating! Why the hell do am so curious about that blue haired, arrogant, irritating, stuck up, gorgeous, sexy- NO NO NO BAD Kate BAD Kate!**_

"**Kaaaaaate~ your blushing~" smirked the fire type user.**

"**F-fine I'll tell you…just promise to let me finish before you start thinking I'm crazy." I sighed before taking a deep breath.**

End recap

~~~~~One VERY long explanation late~~~~~

The pinkette stared at me in shock doing a very accurate magikarp impression by making her eyes wide and opening and closing her mouth in speechless shock. I would have laughed if I wasn't hugging my knees for comfort as those memories seemed to taunt me.

_I-I can't believe I'm so weak! And I really can't believe I told __**Lavana **__of all people!_

"H-hey are you alright?" she asked rubbing my back awkwardly.

"A-are you trying to comfort me?" I asked in a shallow whisper earning an embarrassed nod from the admin. "Thanks Lavana…wait d-does this mean y-you…you actually believe me!?"

"Stranger things have happened and you're not the kind of person to lie. Now come on cheer up." She smiled making me start to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Haha s-sorry haha b-but hehe what do you think those guys would l-look like ha ha if they found out you w-were being nice to me?" I giggled imagining Kincaid, Heath, Ice and all my guy friends from the union doing magikarp impressions of their own. Before long we were both in hysterics throwing random daydream about to keep the laugher going like replacing Kincaid's hairspray with Skunktank gas ect not because we actually found those thing gut wrenchingly funny but because we both just needed a bit of fun. After a couple hours of comparing the idiots we worked with mixed with a few random conversation, we were actually starting to warm up to each other.

"Hey Kate can I ask you something?" asked Lavana while I finished picking out some spare clothes to wear from a crate that the Crimson Unit had brought me.

"Sure what is it?"

"If you think that those guys who kissed you don't have feelings for you then how come none of the guys here have tried to? Plus Ice seemed to be coming on to you a bit in the lab so maybe he als-"

"T-the guys here hate me! E-especially Ice, he just likes to tease me." I exclaimed before my shout turned into a mumble.

_W-why am I getting so upset? I've known that Ice hates me…j-just because funny when he's being sarcastic and smart and surprisingly sweet and handsome and so protective when he sees another guy comes on to me w-wait WHAT?! H-he j-just does that b-because we're enemies and it'd look bad if I got someone lower than Ice! T-that's all… _

"Kaaaaaaaaaate?" sang Lavana waving a manicured hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"You didn't hear a word I just said." Lavana face palmed.

"I-erm…s-sorry." I stuttered with a sheepish smile rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Remember that secret I promised to tell you?" she sighed relaxing when I nodded. "Well it's that Ice likes you. A lot!" she stated bluntly making my jaw drop. "Don't act so surprised! You were all he talked about after you beat him at the ice castle; it actually got really annoying!"

"T-that just proves he hates me! Nobody would be happy being beaten by a 'n00b ranger'"

"Then why did he surrender so easily the last time you fought? Both of you were trapped behind that ice for at least 10 minutes but I didn't hear Ice's unit turn on until halfway through! I know Ice and it takes a lot longer than that for even _you_ to beat him! Plus when he came into the cell, he was grinning! He nearly gave me and Heath a heart attack! We thought he'd lost it completely!" shouted Lavana cutting me off before an awkward silence filled the room. "…you know when we sent that video to the union?"

"Y-yeah?" I mumbled feeling a familiar cold pull like fishhooks tug the inside of my stomach making me feel sick.

"It was Kincaid's idea, Heath and I have always followed his orders but Ice…He didn't want to do it! He started off saying we shouldn't provoke the union but when Kincaid told us all about that gang who beat you up he was furious! His outer character just…_shattered_ and even_ yelled_ at the boss! In the end Kincaid and Ice had a massive argument in his office before Ice finally agreed but I still had to dig my high heel into his foot so the idiot didn't get himself in trouble. Plus he wouldn't talk to anyone for the rest of the week and he got really bad tempered too!"

"Then w-why hasn't he reacted to t-"

"Ice is stubborn and he over thinks things constantly. It's why he's so good at strategy and getting what he wants. And Kate what he wants is you! The perfume shouldn't affect him if he's already planning to make you his!" Lavana exclaimed before slapping her hand over her mouth and looking guilty. "I-I erm shouldn't have said all that…ugh Ice is going to murder me!"

I barely heard her mumbled over my chaotic thoughts.

_H-holy Arceus! Why did she tell me all that? Ice can't like me! He hates me and I hate him! A-at least…I think…I do… He's never really hurt as much as he could have. He's much stronger than me and he's overpower me and shoved me against walls before but when he got into a fight with Kellyn one time, he broke his arm and cracked his skull open. _

I shivered thinking back to the time when we were trapped behind the icicles when the trio was arrested. He could have easily slammed my head against the ice till I passed out or even just kept slamming and reduced the number of Almia's Top Rangers.

_Plus his Pokémon actually seem to like him, his Gallade and Froslass seem to like him and from Isaac's research they don't seem to show signs of being fully under the control of a miniremo… GOD WHAT AM I THINKING THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT HES DONE, No matter how sweet and funny he can be at times…_

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaate? You face is red~" sang Lavana giggling.

"W-what n-no its not!" I yelped defensively crossing my arms trying to look angry.

"Yooou~ liiike~ hiim~!"

"No I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"NO I DON'T!" I yelled sighing happily at the silence that filled the room.

"DO~!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10. Minutes. Later. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I DON'T!"

"We both know you doooooooooo~!" giggled the pinkette relentlessly. I screamed flinging myself backwards on the bed in exasperation.

"You're not gonna give up are you?" I asked in a deadpan voice as Lavana beamed at me answering my question instantly. With a groan I threw my arm over my forehead.

"I-I guess…I don't dislike him and I suppose I do admire Ice a bit." I mumbled staring at the ceiling.

"There…now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"I guess not but even if I do like him it's not like he likes m-"

"I've already explained that he doe-"

"But not in the same way!" I sighed "I-I've always thought he was gorgeous since I met him plus he always so intense no matter what he does! He's smart, an amazing strategist, funny, quick witted and just so cool! But…I shouldn't feel this way or think those things. I'm a ranger and he's an enemy of the Union…" I sat up and rested my chin on my knees rubbing my eyes franticly when I felt warm tears prick my eyes.

"Kate I know this hurts but it'll be worth it. You're in love with him; with Ice." She whispered wrapping a pink clad arm around my shoulders comfortingly. I froze thinking about the time I'd spent with the bluenette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well I think my super long hiatus is FINALLY over! And thankfully so is my writers block ^^ I hope u guy like chapter 11 the next chapter should be up by the end of the week if I'm lucky but bear with me. Thank chu all 4 not giving up on passion perfume**


	12. Chapter 12

**Passion Perfume**

**Chapter 12**

"**But not in the same way!" I sighed "I-I've always thought he was gorgeous since I met him plus he always so intense no matter what he does! He's smart, an amazing strategist, funny, quick witted and just so cool! But…I shouldn't feel this way or think those things. I'm a ranger and he's an enemy of the Union…" I sat up and rested my chin on my knees rubbing my eyes franticly when I felt warm tears prick my eyes. **

"**Kate I know this hurts but it'll be worth it. You're in love with him; with Ice." She whispered wrapping a pink clad arm around my shoulders comfortingly. I froze thinking about the time I'd spent with the bluenette.**

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

I kicked at the frozen double doors that seemed to have been stuck shut with ice, knocking a fair chunk of it to the ground. Not as much had formed compared to the other doors I'd passed through so I didn't need to capture another fire type.

"Someone's been in here. Tch I hope I'm not too late." I whispered feeling my cheeks ache from the cold knowing that they probably were bright red. Pachi was curled up in my jacket sharing the warmth the thin fabric held. Thankfully even though the jacket was short, it was made a special thermal fabric.

_Still I wouldn't so no to a nice long parker instead._

He squeaked excitedly wrapping his tail around my neck itching to move around and help make a capture. I smiled and scratched his head before taking a deep breath and smashing open the door revealing a a blue and white room looking frozen but still elegant with two Riolu statues near the end of the hall with what seemed like a pane of blue glass stretching from the floor to the ceiling in between them.

"Hm so this is what all the noise is about." Spoke a blue haired man wearing navy dress pants and a long thick looking blue coat with a white swirl pattern. He seemed to fit right in with the room and practically oozed elegance and refinement from the way he stood to the low and smooth tone of his voice. I couldn't help but notice his chiselled face and ivory skin but the thing that kept me staring were those intense endless blue eyes making a blush rise to my already scarlet face. The man looked stunned to see me probably because of how short my uniform was compared to what he was wearing before staring at me up and down with those steel blue eyes and as cliché as it sounded sparks seemed to fizz around us.

"Ahem what are you doing here sir? It's not safe to be so deep in the castle." I asked regaining my composure going into polite ranger mode and giving him a concerned look trying to break my habit of tilting my head to the side and giving him the puppy dog eyes.

_Thank god Crawford pointed it out before I became a top ranger…even though he still teases me about it…_

"Hm? Ah the name's Ice. You must be that new Top Ranger I've heard so much about Kate-n00b right?" he smirked looking me up and down shattering the gentlemanly aura with the lustful gleam in his eyes. My cheeks flushed a deeper red but this time from anger.

"It's Top Ranger Kate Fable or just Ranger Fable to you. Now, what are you doing here sir?" I growled making him chuckle.

"Oh but I'm sure there's a n00b at the end." He smirked in a 'far too innocent' tone.

"Well I'm afraid you're mistaken. Now why are you here?" I ground out clenching my fists.

"You're absolutely positive?" he asked looking down at me with his smirk getting wider.

"Yes I'm positive!" I hissed resisting the urge to repeatedly punch the bluenette's chiselled jaw.

"Ah of course not. How embarrassing. Chill okay cutie?" he smirked raking his eyes over my legs till his gaze settled on my thighs. I tensed up feeling small as he licked his lips and relaxed as his eyes finally moved away only to turn scarlet when those irritating/hypnotising blue orbs moved to my chest. "Wow…not half bad…" Ice muttered seriously before a Cheshire cat grin spread on his face. "Hey wanna make a deal Kate-n00b?"

_Huh? He teases me then looks like he's trying to undress me in his mind and now this_

"What kind of deal are you talking about?"

"I know you're after the blue gem Kate-n00b so if you break the barrier and distract the guard I'll sneak in and grab the blue gem. I'll even buy you a blue ice cream soda, that's blue like you wanted. Plus since you're so concerned with who I am I'll be the one who takes you there so we can…get to know each other. What do you say Kate-n0-"

"I'm a Top Ranger damn it! Not a n00b!" I yelled cutting him off angrily hating the fact that he'd got under my skin so quickly. He looked shocked for a moment before that damn smirk came back with vengeance.

"Fine what's your answer **Top Ranger **Kate-n00b?"

"The answer is no and how do you know about the blue gem?!" I snarled blushing more as he started licking his lips again unnerving me.

_Damn it you pervert stop looking at me like that! I don't care how gorgeous you are, you still don't get to stare at me like that! _

"*sigh* what a pity…oh well you're not giving me much choice but I still hate to hurt such a cute little thing." Ice sighed giving my bright cheeks a final smirk before his face when cold and serious as he drew a grey briefcase from his coat. My heart sped up as I spotted the purple logo getting ready to fight for my life.

_He's part of Team Dim Sun? The arrogance should have tipped me off, Kincaid should get along with him easily. But why is it aklways the hot ones that are criminals? *inner pout* its not fair but oh well at least I finally get a chance to wipe that smug smirk off his face *inner grin*_

"Looks like we finally get to have some fun Pachi!" I grinned as the bluenette summoned an elegant frostlass that I couldn't help but admire taking him off guard at the sudden mood change.

_Wow she looks so cool…ah seeing her up close makes this worth the trip!_

Snapping out of his confusion, Ice sent a blizzard ice shard combination at me. Without any hesitation I back flipped onto my left hand pushing myself into the air with the momentum as the attack flew underneath me while I clung to a piece of ice stuck to the wall. My breath hitched as I looked down seeing the ice shards mixed with the snowflakes of the blizzard. Everything looked like glitter as the fine pieces of ice slashed the floor swirling around like leaves in a breeze.

"Wow so beautiful…" I mumbled earning another confused look from the steely eyed admin.

"Pachi discharge." I said calmly dropping down into the blizzard as electricity sparked around me without causing damage to me thanks to the electric proofing in me uniform. The blue lightning shot through the attack making what would look like a snowflake shape to anyone on the outside while sparks bounced of my jacket. Taking a deep breath, I started the power charge on my Capture Styler smiling when the rainbow coloured light swirled around the capture disc before I aimed it towards the frostlass. After a few swift strike and twirls in between attacks the Pokémon was captured and Ice's blizzard attack faded leaving the snow and ice to drift slowly to the ground. I let out a small squeak feeling tiny shards of the ice melt on my face and instantly freeze again as the soft snowflakes landed on my eyes lashes making my cheeks, lips and eyes sparkle. Pachi giggled cutely before hoping back into my arms tired from the cold as I tried to see clearly through the snowflakes. The sudden crunch of snow alerted me to two things; 1) Ice was striding towards me and 2) The electricity hadn't paralysed my legs but the blizzard had made them trembling and numb basically I was frozen in place.

"Looks like I underestimated you Kate-n00b." he growled grabbing my shirt front and lifting me onto my tiptoes and forcing me against the wall. I gasped as he slammed me upwards on my tiptoes wedging me between his warm chest and the cold wall. With a growl I tried to glare up at him only to falter as his intense eyes seem to swallow me whole. And then the damn smug admin did something that still filled me with confusion. Ice lent down and started to gently kiss from the side of my neck below my ear, up my jaw and to the corner of my lips. I gasped sharply closing my eyes letting out a soft whimper as he hit a sensitive part of my skin making him rub his thumb against my cheek till I opened eyes.

"Not bad Kate-n00b but I won't be going easy on you next time." He growled again but this time his expression wasn't cold and serious, it was smug and teasing making a strange relief fill my body for a moment.

"I-I'll still beat y-you!" I glared trying to hide my boiling red face just as he grabbed my butt roughly till I yelped and had to push my limp body against his.

"Is that so?" he smirked giving me another squeeze "Well you'll have to get the blue gem before that and I sincerely doubt you can handle whatever is guarding it. Don't glare so much, chill! Try if you like but you're just wasting your time." He laughed giving my butt a final painful squeeze. I whimpered again louder this time and Pachi finally regained his energy and shot a small bolt of electricity at him. "Stupid vermin!" Ice muttered letting me fall to the floor leaving the room. He cast a lingering look at me while my heart pounded and then disappeared.

"Thanks Pachi. I'm fine now. Lets go prove that smug idiot wrong hm?" I grinned rubbing the warmth back into my legs with a heat pack perking up at my partner's bust of excitement.

_How dare he do that!? I'll show him! That damn Dim Sun admin was just trying to make me lose focus! He may be hot but his personality is definitely lacking!_

**~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~**

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

**I hope you guys like this chapter ^^ I haven't written much in a while so it'd help if I get at least 3 reveiws just so I don't end up messing up the next chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Passion Perfume**

**Chapter 13**

"**Stupid vermin!" Ice muttered letting me fall to the floor leaving the room. He cast a lingering look at me while my heart pounded and then disappeared. **

"**Thanks Pachi. I'm fine now. Let's go prove that smug idiot wrong hm?" I grinned rubbing the warmth back into my legs with a heat pack perking up at my partner's bust of excitement.**

_**How dare he do that!? I'll show him! That damn Dim Sun admin was just trying to make me lose focus! He may be hot but his personality is definitely lacking!**_

**~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~**

"Oh Arceus…" I mumbled touching the corner of my lips.

_Okay the physical attraction is definitely there but that's been obvious from the start…_

"Kate think about it, every time you're with another guy, Ice acts colder, angry…it seems like he's jealous." Sighed the pinkette seriously.

**~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~**

I climbed up the steep rock of peril cliffs gritting my teeth to stop my limbs trembling from dodging all the Gligar keeping my mind fixed on the cave entrance that was almost in my grasp.

"We're almost there Kate! Just a little more!" laughed Kellyn in between gasps who was holding up a lot better than I was thanks to all the patrols he had to do up here. We became Top Rangers round about the same time so we had only just found our territories. Wendy's was the sky, Sven was any and all ruins (to fit his 'adventurous' personality according to him), Keith's was the deserts and beaches and Kellyn's was definitely the cliffs. I still hadn't figured whether I wanted my territory to be the forests that I'd loved my whole life or the snow and ice areas like Hia Valley that I loved exploring. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the brunette managed to get up on to the cave floor. With a growl he grabbed my wrists and hauled me up making him fall backwards from the force, meaning I was sprawled on his chest panting. Kellyn's warm brown eyes suddenly clouded and he wrapped an arm over my waist before gripping my hips tightly.

"K-Kell?" I stuttered blushing as he pushed me up still holding my waist so my hips were pressed against his. Hearing footsteps against steel, I twisted so I could see who it was. "Kell let me go." I whispered as I saw Ice leaning against the black steel door embedded into the cave wall with a dark glare on his face. I squirmed whimpering as he suddenly forced me back down painfully before blushing even more when I saw Ice drag his eyes over my shorts torn from the sharp rocks on the cliff walls.

"Am I interrupting something?" snarled the bluenette with a bitter terrifying grin.

"Yes actually!" hissed Kellyn groping my butt making me yelp in surprise.

"Let go!" I squeaked trying to escape.

"No way! I've wanted to do this since ranger school!"

"Stop it we're on a mission! Kellyn we have a job to do!"

"Srew it! Snow or whatever your name is, it's you're lucky day. I'll let you go for now so get lost!" smirked Kellyn arrogantly, addressing Ice who mood seemed to get darker by the second.

"K-Kellyn y-you're hurting m-me…" I gasped feeling all my cuts and bruises from the non-stop missions start to ache from him pushing down on a pressure point in my side.

"Ah Kate I'm sorry." He breathed against my neck before suddenly standing up and pushing me flat against the cave's steel wall. "More comfortable?" he chuckled pinning my wrists with one hand and using the other to stab deeper into the pressure point making my body limp.

"Damn it Kellyn let go! I don't like you like this! Stop it!" I yelled glaring at him blushing brighter as he ground his hips into mine.

"Aw come on Kate don't be coy. I'm a much better match for you than any of those other idiots!" he chuckled running his hand down my waist before moving his face closer to mine till out lips were almost touching. Desperately I tried to kick free but the ranger just jabbed at my side again as panic filled me.

"Switch!" ordered Ice before a Mr Mime appeared behind Kellyn and swapped me for a Jinx.

With a yelp, I was teleported to Ice's side just as my knees buckled.

"Gah! St-stop it! B-bad Jinx! Let m-me go!" squealed Kellyn now that the physic Pokémon refused to let him go choosing instead to cover him in sloppy kisses. A warm chuckle made its way to my ears at the sight making me giggle.

"Jeeze Kate-n00b you sure know how to pick them." Said the bluenette helping me up as Kellyn ran out of the cave and started climbing down the wall screaming followed by several Gligar.

"I didn't pick him…" I mumbled grasping Ice's shirt tightly trying to get the feeling in my legs back.

"Good." He chuckled brushing a lock of hair behind my ear with his arm wrapped snugly around my waist supporting me. Even though it was a simple and gently action, it still made me turn at least three shades redder than when Kellyn was violently groping me before I snapped back to reality.

"I-Ice why did you help me?" I asked looking up at him confused resting my chin on his chest. The bluenette instantly flipped his hair out of his eyes with his trademark smirk.

"Because you're mine Kate-n00b." he growled possessively pulling me closer so that I was pressed against his chest fully with my hands resting on his shoulders.

"W-what?" I asked timidly feeling my cheeks burn.

"Y-you're my greatest challenge to overcome." He answered quickly looking away with a light blush that I had to stand on my tiptoes to make sure it was there. It was…sweet…

"O-Oh…well t-thank you. I was kinda um sort of…scared so thanks again." I mumbled embarrassed relaxing into his arms with a sigh of relief.

"Has he ever done that before?"

"Why do you even care?!"

"Because I care about you Kate!" yelled Ice grabbing my shoulders.

"Just because I beat you…" I sighed exaused. "And no he hasn't gone that far before but he's always coming on to me but its no big deal lots of guys do that and some have even tried to go further than that so I'll be okay."

"…Other rangers…?"

"Yeah and citizens too but the worst are the criminals like your grunts!" I hissed trying to free myself. The admin seemed saddened for a minute before letting me go.

"I may not be able to protect you from everyone but I _can_ promise that if any grunts harass you, they will be severly punished. You don't need anymore things to worry about from what I've heard." He said stroking my blushing face lightly before walking away and summoning a Staraptor. "See ys Kate-n00b!" Ice called smirking. Despite myself I smiled and watched him go before turning around ready to bring down the base.

_H-He called me Kate!_

**~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~**

_So if nothing else he's possessive…_

"Arceus I can't believe this!" I groaned "A-at the time I thought he was just playing with me but now…" I whispered as my mind spun.

"_Because I care about you Kate" _spoke Ice's soft voice sounding much more hypnotic than usual while my mind kept repeating his words like a broken record.

"_Kate. I care about you Kate." Echoed the bluenette's voice. "Because I care about you Kate. Kate…Kate…"_

"KATE!" yelled Lavana shaking me by my shoulders effectively freeing me of Ice's silky voice.

"I zoned out again didn't I?" I deadpanned.

"Yup longer than usual this time. Kate can you at least admit that both you and Ice like each others personalities? I mean he wouldn't defend you so much when Kincaid badmouths you if he didn't like you and he definetly wouldn't have started punishing any grunts who flirted with you either!" she sighed patting my back.

"H-he kept his promise…" I mumbled feeling my cheeks heat up.

_I never thought he'd take action about the grunts who harassed me. Now that I think about it all the flirting has stopped. How didn't I notice that? Oh right the whole Operation Brighton and the capture and escape of the trio didn't help matters very much…_

I didn't even both to consider how badly the perfume had distracted me too.

"Fine. I like his personality…Arceus I love it! And I guess he might _kinda _like mine too…" I mumbled with a tiny smile and a big blush thinking about the times in between the final battle with Blake (now Wyatt) Hall and the arrest warrant for the trio going out. I'd met up with Ice accidentally in Puel Town when he was in disguised a few times but I only realised who he was. Lavana beamed at me happily before taking me to get lunch. As we walked out of the room I saw a flash of blue out of the corner of my eye. Quickly I turned around almost sending Pachi flying off my neck and scanned the hallway frowning until Lavana started dragging me along.

"Come on if we're late we won't be able to get a table away from the grunts!" she wined making me laugh and Pachi squeak happily before the pinkette suddenly shot me a grin. "Let me show you something." She laughed pulling my arm and running as fast as she could before Kincaid's recorded voice echoed through the hall screaming at us not to run in his halls.

"Haha what the hell is that?" I laughed almost crying as the voice got angrier and more high pitched.

"M-motion sensors haha! Don't worry when the base was first built Ice hacked into this wings recording so it doesn't set off the alarm in Kinkaid's office." Beamed the pinkette.

_Maybe this won't be so bad. At least it'll give me a chance to find out what they're up to…and maybe I could even find out about Ice…_

**ITS DONE! T~T this took me forever to write and I've burnt myself out with college ^^'' I probably won't be posting the next one very soon as my mock exams are looming closer…and closer (insert panic here~) but I hope u guys like this ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Passion Perfume**

**Chapter 14**

**Recap~**

"**Come on if we're late we won't be able to get a table away from the grunts!" she wined making me laugh and Pachi squeak happily before the pinkette suddenly shot me a grin. "Let me show you something." She laughed pulling my arm and running as fast as she could before Kincaid's recorded voice echoed through the hall screaming at us not to run in his halls. **

"**Haha what the hell is that?" I laughed almost crying as the voice got angrier and more high pitched.**

"**M-motion sensors haha! Don't worry when the base was first built Ice hacked into this wings recording so it doesn't set off the alarm in Kinkaid's office." Beamed the pinkette.**

_**Maybe this won't be so bad. At least it'll give me a chance to find out what they're up to…and maybe I could even find out about Ice…**_

**End Recap~**

**~2 Weeks Later~**

_Kincaid still hasn't let up about me joining Team Dim Sun. I don't know what to make of that damn weasel one minute he's threatening me the next he's sucking up to me and trying to ugrh…sed-seduce me uhg…_

My mind flashed back to my 5th day at the base –well my 5th conscious day, no one would tell me how long I'd been passed out- when the blond hairspray addict called me to his office.

**~Flashback (just a short one this time I promise)~**

"What does he want to see me about?" I asked Lavana sleepily rubbing my eyes from behind the folding screen the pinkette had pulled out of storage to give me my own space.

"I wish I knew Kate." She sighed as I got dressed slipping into my outfit/Sinis Trio Uniform sighing softly at the large heart shaped hole showing off a little too much cleavage for me to really be comfortable.

"Well whatever it is I better get it over with." I sighed keeping my voice down so I didn't wake Pachi. "You promise you'll take care of him?" I asked her timidly before she rubbed my back giving me a pat on my head.

"Don't worry I'll keep the little fur ball safe no matter what." smiled Lavana. A few days ago she'd confessed how much seeing me cry over Pachi had shook her up; after all part of the reason I was made a top ranger was having a cool head no matter what situation I was in.

_Well she sort of did…Lavana is actually a complete tsundere. It's so cute though!_

"Okay I better be off then." I smiled acting braver than I felt before a heavy knock against the door echoed through the room.

"Girl need directions yes?" asked Heath poking his head round the door with a glazed grin that grew when I nodded.

"Okay I better be off then." I smiled acting braver than I felt before a heavy knock against the door echoed through the room.

"Girl need directions yes?" asked Heath poking his head round the door with a glazed grin that grew when I nodded.

"Y-yes please Heath…" I mumbled as he patted my head with his massive paw of a hand making me feel tiny in comparison before he grinned and led me out of the room. With a soft sigh I closed the door taking one last look at my partner before following the tanned blond down the maze of hallways. I'd given up trying to memorise the base; every wall was made of grey steel and littered with purple and black posters or banners with the team's logo on them and the floors were made from black steel or black and purple checkerboard lino for recreation rooms. The only way to get around the base was to use a black chunky cuff that had a touch screen and a list of rooms programmed into it; it was basically a satnav for the base but restrictions could be put on depending on the rank of the members. My cuff only guided me to the mess hall, Lavana's room, the TV room, gym and the game room. That was why I'd had so much freedom so far, I'd never be able to tell where the exit was even if I was standing right in front of it.

"Erm girl? You are alright?" asked the blond as I limply followed behind him before he snapped my out of my daze by placing his hand on my back and pushing me so we were walking side by side.

"H-huh? Um sorry Heath…" I mumbled making him chuckle softly before jolting as he stopped walking and cupped my face in his hand stroking my cheek with his thumb. "H-Heath?"

"Girl so small heh is cute." Smiled Heath lifting up my chin and bending down so his face was only an inch away from mine letting me see how cloudy his amber eyes looked.

_RYTHMI I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! DAMN PERFUME DAMN PERFUME DAMN DAMN FECKING PERFUME!_

"W-what are you d-do-doing?" I stuttered feeling my cheeks burn up flinching as he grasped my wrist.

"Girl…Kate you scared?" he asked pulling me closer making me wince feeling the stab wound on my arm ache before weakly nodding. "Shouldn't be! I won't hurt little Kate, Ice get really mad again."

"Huh?" I asked baffled before feeling my eyes grow to the size of dinner plates at the pair of warm rough lips pressed against my cheek. I looked up at the electric type user feeling his arm move from my wrist to my waist pulling me closer before moving down to kiss my neck sending jolts down my spine. Suddenly just as my panic started to pump though me, he gently released me and petted my head.

"See I won't hurt little Kate." He grinned enclosing my body into a warm hug. "Too cute like little doll plus Ice has very good left hook!" he laughed loudly sending massive vibrations up my back making me laugh too at how casual the large admin acted.

_I really knew nothing about them until now._

"W-wait what do you mean about Ice?" I asked with a blush as we walked getting closer and closer to Kincaid's office/torture chamber.

"Hm Ice likes girl. He was given a suspension by boss for errm…Lavana said he got it for 'beating the ever loving shit out of grunts who flirted with the ranger' so Ice must like girl!" he grinned repeating Lavana like a chatot and looking a little too pleased with himself for remembering her exact words.

_H-he just did that because he felt sorry for me after that thing with Kellyn…Ice may be part of Dim Sun but he still has some compassion in him. Its kinda sweet heh. _

"Ice can be so cute sometimes…" I smiled softly looking down at the floor as Heath gave me a confused look.

"Ice cute?"

"Hehe never mind Heath." I chirped blushing feeling a little less nervous for some reason. "So what does Kincaid want to see me about?" I asked having a vague idea of the long winded rant I'd have to face once I got in the office.

"Wasn't told. Sorry girl." Sighed the blond before stopping in front of a door larger than most of the others in the base and knocking on it.

"Enter!" shouted the all too familiar voice of Dim Sun's resident hairspray addict making me flinch a little feeling like I was back in ranger school getting called into his office with Keith or Isaac.

"I've brought the ranger sir." Grunted Heath as all the emotion and the personality he had left his body in the presence of the other blond.

"Thank you Heath, you may go now." Ordered Kincaid from behind his large mahogany desk leaning forward.

"Erm but boss how will ranger get bac-"

"I'll see to that." Snarled Kincaid before Heath sent me a nervous look hesitating.

"I'll see you at dinner Heath thanks for bringing me here." I beamed at him gratefully before he relaxed and left the room leaving the other blond and I in a tense silence. I briefly glanced around the office wrinkling my nose at the strong stench of hairspray while noting how similar the room was to his quarters on the cargo ship only with the furniture being of a much higher quality and the floor having a thick purple carpet. Oh and a large portrait of himself above the desk…

"Good afternoon Kate. I assume Lavana has been treating you well?" he asked with the same plastic grin he used to wear in front of Principal Lamont.

"Yes sir…" I mumbled instantly cursing myself for slipping in to my old habit of calling him 'sir'.

"Haha it's quite endearing that you still think of me as your teacher." He chuckled standing up and walking over to me placing a hand on the small of my back making me jolt in surprise. With a chuckle he pushed me towards the portrait before pressing a button on his wrist cuff turning the painting into a door which he then led me through.

"What is this room?" I asked in a quiet voice with a slight anger in my voice. No matter what circumstance I was in, I would never forgive him for what he did to Isaac. I silently scanned the room noting the thick crimson carpet and reddish mahogany walls bare apart from a large bookcase and equally large set of shelves. Both were filled with either expensive leather bound books or even more expensive looking ornaments; they looked more like props in a movie set than someone's personal possessions.

"It's my more personal office where I come when I wish to relax." He smirked taking off his mask as I openly admired the large flat screen TV that hung on the far wall before perking up at the sight of the high end phonograph in the corner. "Hmp I always knew you had taste." He chuckled gestguring for me to take a closer look.

"It's a beautiful model." I smiled not caring about anything at the moment as I inspected the detail carved into the wood and workmanship that must have went into the brass. I wasn't an antique fanatic or someone obsessed with vintage items but I loved just about anything to do with music from jukeboxes to 1950's radios. And Kincaid knew this all to well from the time I spent in the staffroom with Isaac listening to Principle Lamont's record collection- we were both huge vinyl nerds.

"That it is." He preened leaning over me to wind the crank pressing his chest against my back casually making me squeak and move closer to the phonograph. "Here put this in." he said reaching down across my waist to pull out a record and handing it to me.

"Y-yes Mr Kincaid sir." I mumbled cursing at myself again making him chuckle and put the record in for me wrapping an arm round my shoulders and steering me towards to large sofa.

"Katherine you were such a good student. I wish I had made sure Lamont put you in my class." He hummed in a superior tone as I listened to the floating notes of violins relaxing into the sofas fabric with a smile.

_Wow… it really sounds amazing…_

"However I don't think I would feel comfortable doing this to one of my students." He smirked as I opened my eyes tensing up.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry for such a long wait you guys ^^' sorry for the cliffy but the next chapter will be up soon and a certain bluenette might be making an appearance**


	15. Chapter 15

**Passion Perfume**

**Chapter 15**

Suddenly his hand gripped my face tightly squeezing my cheeks and dragging my head towards him while his other hand grasped my bruised wrists.

"W-what are you doing?!" I hissed trying to break free of his grip before yelping as he pushed his hand against my stomach sending knifes through my bruises till I cried out.

"Hush now Katherine. It isn't my intention to cause you pain." He hummed trying to look compassionate by pulling down his mask and placing his sunglasses on the table. "I wish to apologise for the rough treatment you received on your arrival to the base." He sighed releasing his grip on me as I looked up at him stunned.

"You want to…apologise?" I asked wide eyed.

"You are correct." Smiled the blond with a sickly sweet grin.

"To me?"

"Yes Kathrine to you."

"…Are you drunk?"

"….."

"Why are you apologising?" I asked eyeing him carefully squeaking when he pulled me closer to him by my waist so I was sitting sideways on his lap.

"Because it was very wrong of me to hurt such a delicate little angel under circumstances." He purred holding me firmly down on his thighs as I tried to squirm away.

"Since when did _you_ grow a conscience?" I growled not liking the way the slime ball was touching me. How dare he even think of touching me!

_He tries to make me believe he actually has __**morals**__ After all the pain he caused the people and Pokémon of Almia! After everything he did to me and my friends he chooses __**now**__ to act like a decent human being!_

"Oh dear Katherine, it seems I've upset you." He sighed melodramatically, holding me closer and gently brushing his thumb just under my bottom lip. My cheeks flushed bright red as I let out a startled gasp feeling his hand cup my butt. "I'll have to make it up to you my little Katy." He purred keeping a tight hold on my wrists before snapping open the button on my collar so it folded down to the heart shaped cut in my top.

_Damn it stop calling that! Only Ice calls me that! Damn it why do I even care?!_

"Let me go!" I yelped trying to squirm out of his grasp but failing when he twisted my arms sending a fiery pain surging through the knife wound in my arm. I let out a sharp whimper of pain gritting my teeth before his other hand stabbed at the wound on my leg making me cry out. 

"KINCAID!" bellowed a deep sharp voice as the hairspray addict started to kiss my collar bone sliding his hand up my stomach. I looked up just in time to see a Ice shooting a dark poisonous glare at the blond as I trembled on his lap.

"Ice why have you decided to barge into my private study?" snapped Kincaid venomously gripping my injured thigh till I yelped and shifted closer to him digging his nails into my bandages sharply.

"Gah! S-stop ha pl-please stop!" I yelped grabbing his shirt as he released my wrists knowing I wouldn't be able to escape. "I-it h-hurts!" I whimpered feeling my eyes filling with tears.

"Quiet Katy." hissed the blond grabbing my face and squeezing my cheeks together as I squirmed. "The grownups are talking." He bit suddenly releasing my face only to give me a harsh stinging slap. With a slight whimper I glared up at him with a wince.

"You know what I'm here for!" snarled Ice; his ivory face twisting into a dark sneer plucking a slight gasp from me out of shock at how dangerous he looked. It was like he was preparing to attack with his teeth bared. Kincaid's condescending nature instantly faded as he realised he would be safer if he'd just attacked a pack of bloodthirsty Houndoom rather than challenge the bluenette right now.

"Well here she is." Chuckled the blond suddenly standing up throwing me to the floor in the process knocking the breath from me. "Now remember Katherine things would be so much better for you if you acted more…compliant. After all you taste so delicious it would be such a shame for you to go to waste." He smirked just before Ice growled lowly in chest and hauled me up by the collar of my jacket as I coughed for breath trying to button up my top.

"Y-you hah b-bastard!" I yelled spitting at his shoes as Ice dragged me out of the room gripping my waist while I stumbled and struggeled to keep up with his long strides.

"Quiet!" growled the bluenette making my anger fade replaced by shock and fear at Ice's behaviour. After a few minutes of being quickly dragged through endless corridors Ice finally slowed down and started to walk at a normal pace letting go of my waist and holding my wrist gently instead.

"Ice?" I asked softly still taken aback by his split personality. I couldn't place why I was feeling so worried about the arrogant bluenette but…I was and my worry had been growing since we left the study.

"…." Ice refused to meet my eyes still staring ahead letting me start up at his choir boy face hypnotised by swish of his soft sky blue hair. I frowned moving closer to him and noting the dark circles under his eyes and the tiny amount of stubble on his chin.

_Ice…what on earth have you been doing to yourself._

"Enjoying yourself?" asked a smug smirking voice making me snap out of my daze to realise that I'd continued to move closer to stare up at Ice. In short I was all but hugging him pressed up against his crumpled trench coat with my free hand grasping onto his lapel so my cheek was resting against his bicep.

"I-I u-um I w-wasn't p-paying at-attention!" I squeaked turning bright red and trying to pull away from him yelping as a strong arm wrapped round my waist keeping pulling me even closer.

"That doesn't answer my question Kate-n00b." he teased making me blush even more as I tried to pull out of his grip wincing as I felt the nail marks the hairspray addict had left in me start to sting. "Kate-n00b what's wrong?"

"It hurts…" I mumbled cursing myself for showing my weaker side and frowning glaring at the floor.

"Katy…" he sighed loosening his grip on me till he was just supporting me. "I'm so sorry." He said in a tense almost desperate voice as he stopped walking and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Ice what..?"

"Kate you have to trust to me!" he hissed in a whisper looking around as though he was expecting to be attacked at any moment.

"Ice what are you talking about?" I whispered back gaining my usual serious nature removing his hand from my shoulder and holding it in both of my hands.

"He hit you. If I hadn't come when I did…" he growled cupping my bruised cheek and then tenderly stroking my cheek before pulling me into a hug. "I'm not trying to hurt you Kate-n00b I swear. When something like this happens are something goes wrong in the base you have to call me alright." He swore looking at me directly in the eyes before flipping open my cuff and placing a chip with a blue snowflake raised on it into the circuitry. "Remember if anything happens just press the snowflake like this." He explained pressing down on it and snapping the lid back down. A moment later a small touch screen keyboard popped up on the screen.

"Ah so it's like texting." I smiled perking up at finding every detail of the machinery.

"Exactly but unlike texts these can't traced by our espionage department." He smiled making my heart drum against my ribs. His chiselled face had softened back into that same smug man who'd offered me a blue ice cream soda for the blue gem and made my heart race during every battle between us and always kept his cool and somehow always managed to infuriate me.

"Ice why are you doing this?" I asked as he pulled me closer and started walking again.

"We've been enemies for such a long time." Smirked the admin looking down at my curious eyes.

"Yeah…y-you were on one of my first real missions as a top ranger." I mumbled smiling slightly at the memory of the mission that forced my past my limit and forced me to become a better ranger.

"Your first real mission…" he hummed stopping in front of a room with a familiar scent of strawberries and cherries- actually strawberries and cherries not hairspray but a nice perfume.

"Lavana's room." I beamed feeling an instant sense of relief wash over me.

"So you've broken down Lava's walls too…" he murmured gently releasing me before giving me a blank curious look and moving closer. "Huh you smell different Kate-n00b…" he mumbled brushing his palm against my cheek making panic jolt through me as Ice pushed me against the door with his breath growing sharper.

"I-Ice wh-what?" I murmured as a firm hand rubbed the small of my back before my breath hitched. Ice's face was just an inch from mine his shy blue eyes piercing into mine but unlike the other guys who'd gotten trapped by the perfume, his weren't glazed. They were so deep and hypnotising that my whole body felt weak and heat started to flood into my cheeks.

"Kate…" he breathed softly running his hand up my neck to cup my cheek rubbing his thumb gently against my skin. I couldn't think.

_I-It's just the perfume! All of this…it's just the perfume…_

It took that one thought to make everything I had been feeling stop. It wasn't fair; I hated it! I just wanted to have that warm feeling pulse through me again. I'd never known anything so strong before. I frowned clenching my fists making the bluenette pause and look at me curiously with a slight sadness in his eyes.

"Ice you don't know what you're doing…" I mumbled in a broken whisper before Lavana's door opened sending my toppling back into her room.

Lavana's POV

"Lava you in?" bellowed a deep dull voice thick with some sort of accent.

"Come in Heath!" I called back as I absentmindedly picked apart my pink nail polish.

"You okay?" asked the hulking man as I threw him his extra-large bean bag chair irritably.

"Of course I am." I muttered as he grinning sinking into his chair. "You're just a big kid aren't you." I laughed feeling my mood improve a little. When you've been with people for as long as the trio's been together you can't help but feel close to them.

"Yup!" he boomed back making me roll my eyes before sighing at my now ruined nails and pulling out an oval bottle of pink glass filled with nail polish remover.

"Are you worried about little ranger?" asked the blond sinking further into the chair's embrace as I dapped away till my nails were clean and their usual peachy colour.

"Why does he want her? The boss has known Kate longer than any of us! Hell he _saw_ her get strong; there's no way she'll betray everyone she loves. It's the reason why so many of our members she met left the team for the union and why so many of the new members like her." I sighed drying my nail before picking up my frosted glass nail file and starting to shape my nail tips into perfect ovals.

"It strange but like you said little girl is strong. She'll be okay." Heath assured me with a long yawn.

"I hope you're right." I murmured with a half-smile as finally decided to apply some fake pink nails so I wouldn't destroy them while I worried. After a few minutes I finally pressed the last nail down on my pinkie finger to the sound of Heath's snoring with a laugh before I was sure all my nails were secure. Suddenly a sharp knock made the blond grunt and curl deeper into the beanbag. With a scowl I got up pulling my hair into its usual ponytail.

"Yes what is it?" I snapped opening the door to reveal a dishevelled bluenette. "Ice what on earth have you been doing?" I exclaimed dragging him into the room by his lapel.

"Lavana wait!" he hissed trying to pull away before I grabbed one of his silky bangs inwardly cursing him for having softer hair than me.

"Shhh!" I hissed pointing at Heath still snoring away before smirking widely "you don't have to worry Kate isn't here."

"o-oh…" he sighed flopping onto Kate's bed with a sigh. "Lav' what am I going to do?" he asked with a groan.

"What do you mean?"

"Kate-n00b's still hurt. It's only a matter of time before _someone _tries to take advantage of her! There's no way she'll trust me! I'm the one who dragged her here!" he sighed clutching the bed sheets in his fists.

"Well for starters you could earn her trust by not being a pervert." I smirked making him glare up at my with dark panda circles under his sharp blue eyes.

"I'm a gentleman to my Kate-n00b." he sneered letting his icy character fall apart revealing his protective side.

"Well you are curled up on her bed snuggling into her sheets you know." I laughed making him shoot up off the bed falling flat on his face into mine getting his foot caught in the covers.

"Why didn't you say anything!?"

"You just looked so happy curling up smelling Kate's be-"

"Lav!" he groaned before flopping over onto his back making me smile.

"She likes you too you know." I smiled remembering the same conversation I'd had with Kate.

"Don't Lavana." He order in a monotone voice making me sigh and pat his arm clad in his crumpled trench coat. "Where is the n00b anyway?"

"Why were you hoping to see her?" I smirked before all the colour suddenly faded from my face.

_Kate's weak. She won't join so why does he want her? Unless…the perfume!_

"Maybe…Lav what's wrong?" asked the admin sitting up quickly.

"The boss wanted to see the ranger in his office." I breathed cringing in disgust at what might happen if Kincaid reacted to Kate's perfume.

"What did he want her for?" asked Ice in a sharp serious voice.

"He didn't say. I-Ice I'm really worried…" I shouted standing up. "Damn it I like her! She's one of the few people I can actually talk freely to and she's gone through too much. Most people would have broken by now." I frowned remember the video we sent to the union and feeling guilt shoot through me.

"I'll go check on them!" he called already halfway down the hall.

_Wow…he's got it bad! You better take care of him Kate._

"Huh? Whaz goin' on?" slurred Heath sleepily before dozing back off again.

_Please be okay you two._


	16. Chapter 16

**Passion Perfume**

**Chapter 16**

"**Maybe…Lav what's wrong?" asked the admin sitting up quickly.**

"**The boss wanted to see the ranger in his office." I breathed cringing in disgust at what might happen if Kincaid reacted to Kate's perfume.**

"**What did he want her for?" asked Ice in a sharp serious voice.**

"**He didn't say. I-Ice I'm really worried…" I shouted standing up. "Damn it I like her! She's one of the few people I can actually talk freely to and she's gone through too much. Most people would have broken by now." I frowned remember the video we sent to the union and feeling guilt shoot through me. **

"**I'll go check on them!" he called already halfway down the hall.**

_**Wow…he's got it bad! You better take care of him Kate.**_

"**Huh? Whaz goin' on?" slurred Heath sleepily before dozing back off again.**

_**Please be okay you two.**_

**~~~A little later~~~**

I finished typing up my latest report on the new Crimson Unit's progress trying to ignore how long the bluenette seemed to be taking.

"Gr where is he?!" I hissed to myself before sighing and flopping on to my couch hearing a gentle screech. "Mn what's wrong Ferno?" I asked seeing my partner Infernape and Kate's Pachirisu hop onto the couch beside me. The little squirrel type Pokémon was still glaring at me for letting Kate out of the room without him, but he seemed to have mellowed out once he and my partner started playing. Ferno hopped onto my lap energetically before shrieking and pointing to the door.

"[They're back! They're back!]" Screeched Ferno hopping up and down making me laugh before he pulled me to over to the door making me roll my eyes.

"Shh calm down!" I hissed recognising Ice's voice before opening my door. Big mistake.

"Ice I gah!" started Kate before tumbling into my room with a lustful looking bluenette tumbling onto her. Luckily for the petite ranger, Ice landed with his knees either side of her exposed thighs trapping her with his chest pressed tightly against hers and one arm wrapped under her waist while the other encircled her curvy hips. "u-um…" she squeaked as Pachi, Ferno and I grinned at how close Ice and Kate's faces were.

"Are you alright?" asked the ice type user looking a little too comfortable on top of her with his sharp eyes drinking in her blush trying to hide a smirk.

"U-um y-yeah a-are y-you?" she stuttered with her delicate hands still clutching his shirt.

"CHIIPA!" yelled Kate's partner before hopping on Ice's back making his lips graze Kate's softly.

"P-PACHI!" squeaked Kate turning a shade of red that I didn't know a human could turn. Ice however just stared down at her with wide eyes for several moments before I grabbed his coat by the scruff of his neck and hauled him up.

"I…I better head back to my office…new recruits….hideout locations need f-finding." muttered the stunned bluenette before leaving the room.

"B-bye…" she squeaked looking up at him with large innocent eyes.

"Bye bye icey!" I smirked waving before helping Kate up. "Sooooo~ what was that about?" I asked after she flopped onto the bed.

"N-nothing! We were just talking…" she mumbled as her partner gave her a look of disbelief.

"Kate…" I stated in a firm tone making the young top ranger start fiddling with her top which I now noticed was crumpled and creased around her collar and bust. "Kate what happened in Kincaid's office?" I asked softly seeing her tremble a little.

"L-Lavana I…I hate him! I hate him so much!" she suddenly yelled making me and the two Pokémon in the room jump. Her Pachirisu quickly hopped onto her shoulder squeaking and nuzzling against her cheek trying to calm his partner's shattered nerves.

"Who? Kate you need to calm down." I ordered with a slight bite in my voice from how the usual strong and feisty ranger was acting.

**Kate's POV **

_She's right, panicking only makes things worse. That's what sent me into that weak state after the video!_

"Sorry Lavana." I sighed clenching my fists and taking a deep breath before explaining how had happened with Kincaid.

"Okay…" sighed Lavana after I'd told her everything up to Ice falling on me when she opened the door. "From now on you don't leave this room without telling me, Ice or Heath okay?" she ordered making me nod. "But I still don't think that the perfume is affecting Ice from what you've told me." Smirked the pinkette making my cheeks heat up.

"Not this again Lavana!" I groaned flopping on to my stomach and burying my head into the pillow.

"Think about it Kate. All of the guys who've been affected by the perfume have had glazed looks before they kissed you!" she giggled patting my back as I mulled over her words.

_He did seem like Ice. The other guys had their personalities changed, Isaac's and Vant's dramatically._

"W-well maybe you're right but its not like we properly kissed. Our lips barely touched but…I guess I never realised how protective Ice could be. Especially o-over m-me i-it was n-nice." I smiled feeling my blush grow darker with my face still hid from the pinkette.

"Wow…you've got it bad…" she giggled again before leaving me to grab some food. The room was quiet and illuminated by soft plastic oval lights that were dotted around the pink room. I rolled onto my front feeling my boots let my feet flop outwards as I spread out on the bed gently touching my bottom lip.

_Maybe you're right Lavana…_

**End FLASHBACK (fiiiinalllly T~T)**

The blond weasel tried dragging my back into that damn room but I never let him and that brought back my pride and confidence more than anything. I'd been shocked, beaten and screamed at but I could still withstand the pain and whatever else was thrown at me. Incidentally I grew quite close with the grunt doctor in charge of the infirmary who was always more than ready to bend the rules a little and give me some lotions and creams to help any marks disappear quickly.

_A good thing too. Ice has been getting so protective lately._

"Hey Kate-n00b are you coming or what?" asked a smug voice as I sat stretched along the floor in one of Lavana's bean bag chairs. I hung by head backwards letting my pigtails dangle upside down as I stared up at an upside down bluenette.

"Hmp I've been waiting for you! For someone who prides himself on having a gentlemanly character, you sure are late a lot." I frowned as the bluenette chuckled and offered me his hand.

"Whatever you say Kate-n00b." smirked Ice helping me to my feet.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side blushing a little as the admin kept my hand firmly in his. I smiled softly at the exaggerated sigh he let out detecting a soft chuckle and swung both of our arms as we walked. "Come on Lavana already told me how insistent you've been." I teased looking up at him cursing his height (or my lack of it)

"Patience Kate-n00b." he smirked flipping his hair out of his eyes as I scowled up at him. The bluenette chuckled again releasing my hand and wrapping his arm round my wait. "Just stay close Kate-n00b." he ordered smirking as my face flushed pink.

"There isn't a single place in this base where we have to be t-this close." I pouted still cautious of what the perfume could do.

_I suppose the fact that the perfume's only on my neck helps since Ice is taller than me…still he does feel really comfy to rest against…_

I shifted so we had a little space between us as Ice stubbornly kept his hand firmly on my waist.

"So?" he smirked dragging me back to rest against him. "I still told you to stay close to me Kate-n00b." he chuckled suddenly resting his hand discreetly on my butt sending a flood of red up to my cheeks. "Heh I guess even n00bs can be cute." He smirked. With my blush growing I suddenly swivelled round in his arms and grabbed hold of each of his cheek and pulled. "ow 'ate-n00bb 'em mee 'ooh!" he ground out as I pinched his cheeks bursting out laughing. He looked like an angry cat with his sharp blue eyes, thick lashes and soft flawless skin.

"Sorry I didn't quiet catch that." I teased laughing as the bluenette tried to scowl with his mouth still held into a smile.

"'ATE-n00b! egg go!" he growled suddenly picking me up making me release him as I sat on his arms with my hands on his shoulders and knees pressed against his chest.

"Hehe I guess even stubborn ice type users can be cute." I beamed at him slightly happier that I could look down at him for a change even if it wasn't by much.

"Hn." muttered Ice looking away sharply with a hint of a blush on his cheeks that made my heart thump against my ribcage. Forget butterflies, there were angry jellyfish in my stomach then. "Close your eyes." ordered Ice once he was back to his smug self as he put me down.

"Why?" I asked straight away sounding distinctly like my little sister when she didn't want to do something.

"Because I said so and you need to trust me." He smirked leaning down to look me in the eye. (**picture Izaya from Durarara) **"Come on Kate-n00b you're the one whos been pestering me about where I'm taking you. You need to be blindfolded to get there." He said in a softer tone.

"Hm fine against my better judgement." I sighed tensing a little as I was turned rounded and blindfolded.

"You won't regret it. That's my promise."

"…okay…" I mumbled as I rested my back against his chest while he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Mr Mime use teleport." ordered the bluenette after pushing me down even more hallways till I was dizzy and even closer to losing my patience. A floating sensation flooded my body before my feet met a soft floor and my blindfold was taken off. "You can open your eyes now Katy." whispered the bluenette lifting my hand to his lips letting me feel his smirk as I opened my eyes and gasped sharply.

**My 1****st**** year of college is almost over and I just have 1 more test to do! ^^ I'm kicking myself over the courses I've chosen but I've finally started on passion perfume again at long last so I'm starting to recover **


	17. Chapter 17 A surprise from Ice?

**Passion Perfume**

**Chapter 17**

"**Mr Mime use teleport." ordered the bluenette after pushing me down even more hallways till I was dizzy and even closer to losing my patience. A floating sensation flooded my body before my feet met a soft floor and my blindfold was taken off. "You can open your eyes now Katy." whispered the bluenette lifting my hand to his lips letting me feel his smirk as I opened my eyes and gasped sharply.**

"This place…it's beautiful!" I beamed taking in the sight in front of me. Huge redwoods shot up into a massive canopy of lush green leaves. Sunlight streamed through every small space in the canopy drawing patterns into the grass. The best part however, was the river. It was fairly wide and twisted through the forest till it reached a clearing and flowed into a massive lake with surface so clear and pure even the clouds were reflected in its waters. Pokemon chirped and squeaked happily from the trees while swarms of Butterfree and Beautifly swirled together over the lake followed by Pidges, Pidgeotts, Spearow, Fearow, Taillow and even Togekisses flying overhead.

"I thought you might want some fresh air." chuckled a deep voice from behind me making me acknowledge that Ice was still holding my hand.

_H-how could I forget about Ice! Why did he bring me here? It's even more peaceful than the Vein Forest._

My cheeks burnt red as he chuckled leading me towards the lake but somehow I couldn't pull away from him when he sent me that crooked half smirk half smile that sent more blood to my cheeks.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked studying him closely as he motioned for me to sit down next to him on a flat rock.

"I felt like it." He answered simply before laying down on the rock. "Besides you've gotten pretty pale." he hummed reaching up to stroke my cheek till I finally shot away.

"Aren't you worried I'll escape? You're not exactly the sort of person I'd trust so why trust me?" I asked slightly angry at the bluenette for acting like…I was a real person to him. I was a ranger, a top ranger who'd been dragged across the Almia region to stop the admin and his comrades!

"I don't blame you." Ice chuckled sliding his trench coat off to reveal a short sleeved blue tunic and a pair of well toned arms. "But even if you don't trust me, you still wouldn't throw me at the mercy of the Hairspray Addict for doing something nice for you. Am I right?" he smirked grabbing my chin and pulling me closer before ruffling my hair as I glared up at him. "Well?"

"It's not like I know where we even are…" I frowned pulling away from him and standing up as a little Maril wandered out of the water and looked up at me curiously. I was unable to stay angry in front of such a cute little Pokémon. "Hiya little guy." I beamed kneeling down making sure not to startle to water type as I reached into my pocket for a red box filled on one half with Pachi's Pokeblock candies and Poffin pastries in the other. "It's okay help yourself." I smiled offering the Maril a few of each which he timidly tried before squeaking happily. "Would you like some more?" I giggled as the Maril cuddled into my thighs before giving it a few more.

"Azuril! Rill zu!" squeaked an even cuter Azuril wading out of the water to join its friend looking up at me happily as it smelt the food pouting as Maril suddenly leapt into my arms and cuddled up to me.

"Hey there would you like some too?" I asked softly before looking firmly at the now pouting Maril "Don't you want your little friend to have some too? There's more than enough you know." I smiled as the Maril finally smiled back curling up against my stomach as I fed the Azuril while a few other Pokémon came over till I was surrounded.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Ice sliding next to me surprising me as the Pokémon happily climbed onto the bluenette without him minding.

"I am actually. I haven't felt like myself without getting to go out…" I smiled giggling when the butterfree that had perched itself on my head tickled my face with its antenna.

"I noticed. I prefer you like this, you're much less boring." He said giving me a slightly crooked half smile that somehow suited him more than the fake gentlemanly smile he usually wore. It somehow contained both his smug nature as well as his calm cool one and was strangely only cute enough to suit him. "

"Aww that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I teased nudging his arm with a bright grin that grew brighter at the soft laugh it earned from the bluenette. With a small sigh I laid down being careful that the Pokémon around me didn't get squashed or irritated laughing as they took it as an invitation to curl up on me or into my sides. It felt so…surreal. I was laid on the grass in a bespoke Sinis Trio (or Quartet if Kincaid got his way) uniform with the man who I now knew I had a massive crush on but was also one of the most feared men in Almia and…I was enjoying myself. I was enjoying how Ice and I had talked for hours about our friends-Ice actually was friends with most of the shop owners in Puel Town although they wouldn't recognise him if he met them in his uniform- our favourite places –which Ice talked about for the most part till I was comfortable enough to tell him about the Vein Forest- favourite bands, sports and even artists. By the time that we finally had to go back to the base I'd warned myself how stupid I was being to relax around Ice over 40 times before I lost count but the second I heard Ice's soft deep laugh or see his damn crooked smile or his superior smirk I couldn't help but smile, laugh or tease back. It feel so natural despite the resentment I still held for him even then for all the pain he'd been a part of.

_I hate to admit it but even though he could never get any information out of me that would hurt anyone or put even the least importance secrets of union at risk, Ice has gotten a lot about me personally. But then again I've found out a lot more about him too. He was originally from Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region, his parents have a hotel near Lake Valor and he joined Team Dim Sun after running away from home a-and his fiancé. _

I didn't believe him at first but then I remembered a case of Sven's. He'd been hired by the rich family and a young woman to find a man named Frido Glacies. He'd run away from home when he was 14 after finding out about an arranged marriage between him and the young woman. He'd basically told me some of his darkest secrets.

"After running away I slept rough and started scamming people out of their money in bars and by hacking money out of careless people's bank accounts. In the end I finally got caught." explained Ice as I gently held his tense hand in mine. "I really should have been more careful." He laughed bitterly before opening his collar and showing me a long scar that curved down from his collar bone on his right to his left side. I gasped leaning forward slightly and held his wrist that was still holding his collar.

"owch…" was the only thing I could say. "Ice w-why are you telling me this?" I asked softly staring up at his uneasy steel blue eyes.

"…I owe it to you. You've never told me a thing about the Union but you've always been open with me. You've never even tried to hide who you are even in front of me…I suppose I respect that." he smiled stroking my hand. "After I was caught I was beat up pretty badly, I ended up stowing away on a ship to Iron Island and then catching another one to one of the oil rigs off the coast of Almia. That's where I met Blake Hall. He took me in, gave me food and clothes and helped me regain my dignity again. Before long I was in the top ranks of Team Dim Sun as were Heath and Lavana. We got to power while Kincaid was still trying to worm Dim Sun's influence into the ranger school." he explained before I suddenly shot forward knocking him back. "K-Kate-n00b?"

"Th-thank you…" I mumbled hugging him tightly clutching his tunic. "f-for telling me that. J-just thank you f-for trusting me t-too." I mumbled before pulling away quickly blushing mumbling apologies. "We should get going soon. Pachi'll be worried. I wish I'd brought him along…" I sighed standing up and brushing myself down before yelping as Ice grabbed my hand and spun me round kissing my hand. I squeaked slightly as he stared up at me with a soft smirk.

"You're welcome my cute little n00b." he smirked before the Mr Mime appeared in front of us. "Use teleport." He ordered gripping my arms as we teleported to a blue and white room. The walls were a deep royal blue with a dark chocolate carpet and a huge plasma screen tv mounted into the far wall with a large blue reclining couch sat opposite it. On the left wall were huge white bookcases filled with crime and mystery novels as well as reference books about computers, speeches, and Pokémon and strategy books like Sun Tzu's art of war. One of the bookcases was filled entirely with books about cold regions like Snowpoint City, Hia Valley, Panula Cave, Fiore Temple, Dangerous Cliff and just about any area or region that had snow or ice. The right wall had a large oval window overlooking the forest we'd just been in. I could even see the little Maril happily sharing the last of the Pokékblock I left him with the little Azuril. Suddenly the scene went white and flitted to a view of the Ice castle with a couple of Vulpixes playing in the snow.

"What on earth?" I asked as the bluenette finally let me go.

"It's sort of like a surveillance system. I just hid some cameras in my favourite places. I missed having a view." He smiled motioning for me to follow him over to the window/screen just as it flitted to a view of a gorgeous lake.

"Wow!" I beamed seeing a Gyarados rise out of the water.

"Lake Valor." He smiled smugly "I beat Team Galactic for putting up cameras here." He grinned. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing at how proud he was. I looked around the room seeing a bubble hockey table and a pool table as well as a couple of arcade games against the wall and the next to those was a blue and silver spiral staircase leading to a white balcony with a glass railing. I moved back and saw a circular bed with dark blue bedding and black pillows.

"Frost la?" chirped Ice's Frostlass floating out of its plush Pokémon bed and over to Ice's shoulder looking at me curiously.

"Hey there Frost. You remember Kate-n00b?" he asked as his partner snuggled into his neck making me smile. It seemed to study me without any of the hostility I was expecting from a Dim Sun member's Pokémon before gracefully gliding over to me.

"lass la." She chirped staring deep into my eyes for a while sending a shiver up my spine at how old those eyes seemed to be before grinning and nodding. I looked over at Ice curiously tilting my head.

"She approves of you." he chuckled walking over and letting the Frostlass hop back on to his shoulder.

"Approves of me?" I asked curiously with a slight half smile. He made her sound like an over protective mother.

"Y-yeah this is her territory." He explained not meeting my eyes before putting two and two together.

"U-um why are we in y-your room?" I asked remembering how Sven trapped me in his room after smelling the perfume.

"This is one of the only rooms where you can teleport into or from." He smirked "I helped design the system myself. It stops physic Pokémon from breaking in by electrify the bases outer walls with electricity in random patterns."

"Wow you've really got back into computers since Isaac hacked your hack." I smirked back before the bluenette flicked my nose.

"Hn watch it Katy." he muttered "I may not be as techy as that mushroom but I'm still better than him at field work."

"Whatever you say Ice." I teased as he ruffled my hair making me glare jokingly up at him with a smile earning a smile from the bluenette.

"Well you look like you've caught the Sun." he commented pushing me head back gently to look up at him fully. I smiled nervously as heat pooled in my cheeks at the look on Ice's pristine ivory face. He was completely relaxed and his usually cold steely eyes had gone soft, warm and instead of taking away from his cool character, it seemed to only make him seem more impressive. His eyes looked sharper and clearer and the blue in them now resembled a cloudless sky. His facial muscles were relaxed showing just much he looked like a statue you'd find of some high class aristocrat (which I suppose he was in a way or at least his family was really.) His sharp chiselled jaw was definite a giveaway that he was "well bred" but his button nose stopped him from looking too stuck up and made him seem more mischievous. The constant slight smirk shape of his lips didn't help with the cunning air he gave off. For once Ice looked entirely like Frido Glacies, the spoilt teenager whose whims came first in everything, and Ice, leader of the Sinis Trio whose strategies were so detailed that they were only very very rarely beaten.

"You look so sweet." I mumbled not really thinking until Ice looked at me oddly.

"Sweet?!" he asked incredulously making my face explode into red.

"J-just ta-talking t-to myself." I squeaked taking a few steps back.

"I've been called a lot of things in my life b-but sweet?" he questioned caught between a gaping look and a glare catching hold of my arm and dragging me back to him. "Katy explain." He ordered grabbing my wrists and making me face him.

"I-I um ah n-no reason."

"Katy explain now."

"I ju-just thought y-you looked m-more l-like you." I mumbled looking down trembling at how tight he was holding me. "Besides you do look sweet!" I stated stubbornly looking up at him. The bluenette slowly released me blinking a few times as he proceeded what I'd said while his Frostlass chirped happily like a giggle.

"More like me…" he hummed sitting down on the couch giving me a gentle smile and motioning for me to sit down. "Funnily enough Frost thinks the same." He smiled petting the ice type who was nuzzled between us happily.

"Well, you do." I smiled sheepishly relaxing into the couch looking up as Ice started playing with my stray bangs. " Mn?" I asked with a sleepy yawn squeaking as he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it round me surrounding me in the musky velvety smell of Pure Instinct (it smells amazing) aftershave. "Thank you Kate-n00b." he smiled kissing my forehead lacing his fingers with mine. "For everything. " he smiled moving closer before suddenly… "ICE GET YOUR ARROGANT BUTT DOWN HERE WITH THAT RANGER!" yelled Lavana over the intercom before an enraged pinkette burst into the room. "Lavana I can explain." He started before Lavana dragged me out of his grip and coat and down the hall. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT HER!" she shouted back at Ice still dragging me down the hall back to her room. "U-um thank you!" I shouted hoping Ice would hear me. "I had a really nice time today and you were pretty fun to hang out with s-so thank you!" -~- Yay its done! A big thank you to Olivia-Ivy for her great reviews (btw the first draft I made for this did have the surprise being what you said but it wasn't long enough so it'll happen a little later in the story) and langleaf for reviewing the same day the last chapter was published ^^ I'm doing pretty well and studying at Prior Pursglove in England and cursing all of my exams at the minute but I've met a lot of great ppl including some amazing writers and artists. Thank you everyone with any luck once my exam stress is over Passion Perfume will be alive and kicking with another icecastleshipping fic on the way 


	18. Chapter 18

Passion Perfume Chapter 18 "Thank you Kate-n00b." he smiled kissing my forehead lacing his fingers with mine. "For everything. " he smiled moving closer before suddenly… "ICE GET YOUR ARROGANT BUTT DOWN HERE WITH THAT RANGER!" yelled Lavana over the intercom before an enraged pinkette burst into the room. "Lavana I can explain." He started before Lavana dragged me out of his grip and coat and down the hall. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT HER!" she shouted back at Ice still dragging me down the hall back to her room. "U-um thank you!" I shouted hoping Ice would hear me. "I had a really nice time today and you were pretty fun to hang out with s-so thank you!"

After Lavana dragged me back to her room, I had to tell her every detail about what happened…well apart from Ice telling me about his past. I was pretty sure the fire type user already knew but I didn't want to tell anyone in case I lost even a little of that infuriating admin's trust.

_Plus I-I don't want anyone to know h-how much that it meant to me. That Ice has at least some trust in me. Damn I wish Rhythmi was here; I trust Lavana but…I need someone who'll put the union first. Ice has protected me from Kincaid and the other members but it feels like he wants to lock me away._

I frowned making a quick excuse to Lavana about being tired.

"You're sure you're okay Kate?" she asked with a sigh stroking the top of my head.

"Yeah I'm okay I just need some time to think." I smiled softly as Pachi hopped onto my shoulder and wrapped his tail round my neck curling up against my shoulder.

"Alright take your time Kate." sighed the pinkette playing with her bangs as I headed behind the large silver folding that gave my bed a bit of privacy. I changed into a pair of pj shorts and a strappy black top with a chibi Vulpix on it and climbed into bed. With a sigh I curled into a ball hugging Pachi while replaying everything that had gone on today.

"[Kate its okay you know…]" whispered Pachi giving my cheek a lick.

"Hn what is Pachi?" I asked running my hands through his fur smiling at the soft crackle of static the Pachi radiated when he was relaxed.

_No wonder the collar doesn't hurt me so much anymore._

"[Its okay that you love Ice.]" he smiled making me freeze.

"Pachi I don-"

"[You don't have to admit it Kate, I know you have feelings for him. I've been talking to Ice's Pokémon and they say he hasn't actually hurt them badly or treated them with anything but respect. Frostlass told me that ever since the trio met you, they've been making changes in how they treat their Pokémon. Lavana and Infernape have even bonded like us. I don't trust Ice completely but I know you like him and he really likes you.]" explained Pachi sleepily.

"I-I don't know whether or not I love him. I definitely like him and I know I have a huge crush on him. He's handsome and cool but he's so thoughtful too. He's done a lot of horrible things but he was taken in by Blake Hall when no one else would even think about offering him a job. It doesn't make what he's done right but…I think he's truly trying to make up for it." I frowned feeling my heartbeat quicken at the thought of Ice fully reformed and a free man. "I shouldn't feel this way…"

"[It's a ranger's duty to forgive and see good in even the darkest of people. It's why you have so much respect. It's not wrong for you to have feelings for someone that _you_ believe is good at heart. You're a better judge of character than you think.]" he smiled curling into me as I slowly drifted away.

"…thank you...Pachi…" I mumbled before drifting into a restless sleep.

**~In The Morning~**

I yawned pulling the cover closer as something started shaking my shoulder.

"Kate wakey wakey!"

"ng it's too early." I muttered cracking open one eye to see Lavana shaking me.

"Alright then. Kate I'm going to work but I won't be able to meet you for lunch today okay?" she said gently smoothing out my hair. "Not feeling so good today?" she asked earning a nod. My head seemed to be spinning and my eyes stung.

_Everything hurts. It all hurts!_

"Go to the clinic today. I think all the electric shocks are weakening your body; you have to be careful Kate." She sighed as I gave her a weak smile.

"okay I'll go…a little…later" I murmured before drifting off.

**Lavana's POV**

_She's really getting weak. No matter how hard Ice or I try Kincaid purposely finds Kate whenever he's frustrated! He's just using the collar to make Kate his little toy whenever he's angry. Ice is getting angrier by the day._

I knew by now that Kate wouldn't be able to stay here. As much as I still resented the union, I knew what I did was wrong and unfortunately I did regret it. Not that I'd ever tell anyone, it'd ruin my reputation if those rangers found out their constant preaching had got to me.

"Hey Lava." sighed a deadpan voice.

"Hey Ice." I sighed seeing the bluenette slouched over his thick crystal desk. Unlike Kincaid's office, Ice's was mainly made of crystal and glass. Large glass shelves filled two walls while the far wall was made of a single sheet of glass overlooking the cliff that the hideout was perched on. The usually smug bluenette sighed and rested his head against the surface of the desk. His hair was unstyled with his spikes flopping over his eye and his milky face had slight stubble round his chin.

"She's ill isn't she? You'd walk her to breakfast normally even if you ended up late. Kate's used to waking up early so the only way she wouldn't have left the room by now is if she was feeling bad." He sighed sitting up in his chair and resting his head back.

"She's getting weaker. The only reason why she hasn't been hospitalized yet is because of the resistance she's built up by having an electric type for a partner. She doesn't show it but I think Kincaid has been attacking her even more than we thought." I sighed running a hand though his hair.

"You saw something on her didn't you?" he groaned clenching his teeth as anger ran through his baby blue eyes.

"I…I saw a boot print on her back…w-when I walked in on her in the shower once." I admitted before dragging him back down as he shot up.

"I'll KILL him." Hissed Ice before I slapped him in the face…hard. "What the hell?!" he barked glaring at me.

"If you react then he'll make Kate's life a living hell!" I shouted losing my temper. "Just because you're love sick doesn't mean that I'm going to let Kate sink into a worse condition than she already is because Mr Ice Prince chooses now to lose his cool!" I yelled furiously slamming my hand on his desk before storming out of the room. "And if I just broke a nail then you better run Glacies!"

~~~Back with Kate~~~

_My whole body feels like I've been thrown down a cliff. _

"There now we just have to finish this medicine." Smiled Andres, the medic who seemed to take constant care of me, before handing me a bottle of medicine.

"Thank you Andres." I smiled weakly as he petted my head before hugging me tighter.

"Aw Kate you're such a cutie!" he squealed squeezing me like a rag doll.

"A-Andres!" I squeaked feeling my cheeks heat up as he cuddled me.

"But you haven't been coming by for sooo long!" he whined "besides you need some medicine now!" he grinned pouring out a spoonful. "Now say ahhh~" he beamed brighter offering me the liquid.

"I'm not getting out of here till you've force fed me am i?" I said in a deadpan voice used to the medics obsession with everything cute which apparently included me. "Won't Hisoka get jealous?" I asked referring to his girlfriend in the weaponry labs. She definitely made up for Andres' childish nature with her drill sergeant one.

"Nope! She thinks you're a little cutie pie too!" he beamed blushing at the thought of Hisoka before offering me the spoon again. I sighed before opening my mouth blushing at being treated like a child as I leaned forward.

"Andres I need to speak to you." called Ice stepping in the room just as I was about to have the medicine before freezing.

Ice's POV

Lavana was right. I hated to admit it but that hot head was right. I couldn't let Kincaid know how I felt about the ranger. In fact that's probably why the Hairspray Addict kept going out of his way to hurt Kate-n00b when she was around me or where I could see her.

_I'll talk to Andres and ask him to start bringing her in at least twice a day. That collar might start effecting her heart if its left on any longer. I won't let my Katy spend the rest of her shortened life in a bed hooked up to a machine._

I briskly walked down the corridor towards Andres private clinic with my head full of the irritating ranger.

_Maybe I should have my head checked while I'm there._

"Andres I need to talk to you." I said as I opened the door freezing at the sight in front of me. My Kate-n00b was sitting on Andres examination table with her eyes closed and cheeks flushed. Her lips were parted and her bust was pushed out while Andres held a spoon cloe to her plump lips making her cheeks heat up further.

"Oh morning Ice!" chirped the medic who I know wanted to rip open for some reason before glancing at Kate-n00b whose eyes were wide and filled with embarresment.

"Ic-" she started before Andres gripped her jaw and forced her mouth to stay open.

"Ah ah ah you're not talking to Ice till someones taken their medicine." He smirked before feeding her. My eyes fixed onto Kate's trembling lips as she swallowed the medicine.

"Gah that's so bitter!" she pouted clenching her little fists before the medic pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

"Aww I'm sorry cutie I'll get you a lollipop! Don't be made hunny!" He cried melodramticly before running off the find the ranger something sweet.

"I-Ice are you alright?" asked Kate-n00b softly making me realize that I was glaring at her venomously letting my jelaous side out.

_How dare that medic feed my Katy__?! That blush is supposed to be for my eyes only! Wait when the hell did I become so possessive?! She's mine but…why can't I think of her as anything other than that? I doubt if she feels the same about me so why am I making this harder on myself?_

"Ice why are you glaring at me?" demanded the ranger irritation clearly shown on her face making my face soften before I sat down next to her.

"Do you like being fed like a baby Kate-n00b?" I smirked relishing the angry flush that spread across her face.

_So easy to play with her heh._

"I-I Andres i-insisted!" she stuttered angrily before I wrapped an arm round her warm waist and pulled her so her thighs rubbed mine. "H-hey!"

"I never knew you could be so submissive Katy." I smirked before reciving a sharp jab to the ribs from the bruenette.

"I **like** Andres; he takes good care of me even if he is a little…" she said before pausing and furrowing her brows together as she thought. "Exentric!" she said giving me a look that dared me to say anything against him. They were friends. At that moment I couldn't help but wonder if one day she'd react to someone being on their guard about me.

"Here." I said taking out a blue lollipop and pushing it between her lips.

"H-huh? Why are you carrying sweets?" she asked holding the stick of the sweet curiously as she smiled slightly at the taste.

"I just got used to it when Isaac was here." I said without thinking and instantly regretting it when Kate frowned. "Plus I sort of developed a sweet tooth." I said giving her a smile hoping it would cheer her up. The soft cherub like smile that spread over her face made my bad mood disappear instantly.

"Awwww Ice I was gonna give my cutie pie this lolly!" whined Andres producing a huge pink lollipop with a bunny on it and a huge pink ribbon making Katy cringe and hug my arm.

_Thank you Andres!_

I couldn't resist the small smirk as the ranger rubbed up against my arm while Andres pouted. Suddenly a little growl came from Katy making me look down to see the brunette blushing and hugging her stomach.

"Want to go to lunch?" I chuckled as she looked down with the lollipop still in her mouth.

_How the hell can she be so cute? _

"Don't you have work to do?" she asked raising her eyebrow curiously. "I never see you when I go to lunch."

"I've done enough work today to have lunch free." I smirked suddenly standing up, grabbing her hand and rushing out of the clinic as Andres shouted and whined at losing the ranger.

**Kate's POV**

I started at Ice's back as was half dragged to the mess hall.

_I like this playful side of Ice. He's actually getting really fun to be around!_

"I'll meet you at the kitchen door. Get in line and I'll make sure that they give you something that you'll love." He smirked tilting my chin up with a finger as he lent closer.

"O-Okay." I mumbled as he straightened out holding my hands to his lips and kissing my hand before walking in through the kitchen door leaving me blushing in the hallway. "…how does he do that to me…?" I sighed to myself self-consciously adjusting my clothes. I was still wearing my Sinis Trio uniform but instead of the black top Kincaid had given me with the heart cut over my bust I was wearing a black button up shirt (still fairly low cut) tucked into my skirt. I sighed softly before going into the mess hall. It was fairly pleasant with clean cream walls and a red and white tiled floor and red benches with matching chairs. Pressed against the far wall were a few more private booths for the admins with comfortable leather benches. I quickly got in line wondering what Ice was planning as I heard a chuckle from behind me. I quickly turned round to face a tall admin with sharp sea green eyes and a cocky grin.

"Hey there hun. What happened to your uniform?" he asked catching my collar between his thumb and index finger giving me a flirty grin. "You still look amazing but that cute little heart top made you look absolutely delicious. It brightened up my day to see such a cutie laughing and smiling in an even cuter outfit." He smiled wrapping an arm round my waist and standing beside me as my cheeks lit up. "See so cute." He murmured pulling me against him tightly.

"I-I u-um.." I stuttered pressing my fist to my lips trying to dislodge his arm making him chuckle. "Let go." I said in a stern tone.

"Mmm does my little kitty have some claws?" he asked in a teasing tone holding me tighter as we reached the front of the line.

"I said let go you perv!" I hissed trying to squirm away stamping on his foot.

"Bad kitty." He hissed sliding his hand up my skirt to grip my ass harshly till I yelped. Just as I was about to slap the perverted admin before fist slammed into his face sending him spiralling towards the door.

"Maybe but this little kitty is mine." Hissed Ice cracking his knuckles effectively draining all the colour from the other admin's face before hugging me tightly from behind.

"u-um s-sorry sir!" squeaked the admin scurrying off as fast as he could as all eyes glued to Ice and I.

"You okay?" asked the bluenette hunching over my body making me blush and stuttered even more till he chuckled and sighed against my neck. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Ah Ice heres your lunch." beamed a motherly looking lunch lady handing him two trays as I was released.

"Thank you Annie." He smiled politely as Annie looked me up and down making me blush. "Let's go Katy." He smiled carrying the two trays over to one of the booths and walking quickly so I couldn't see what was on the trays. "Sit." He chuckled putting down the trays and sliding on the bench. "By me Kate-n00b or no lunch for you." he smirked as I went to sit on the bench on the opposite side of the table. I glared as Ice's smirk grew while he patted the bench before flopping down pulling my tray towards me with another glare in the bluenettes direction.

"What do you mean 'this little kitty is mine'?" I hissed giving him a dark look that could end shivers up even a killer's spine.

"W-what was I supposed to say? Hands off the hot girl I kidnapped?" he said coldly only tensing a little before seeing my shocked look.

"Hot?" I asked softly practicly screaming at my blood for constantly rising to my cheeks.

_What wrong with my hands? Or my ears? Or I don't know __**somewhere that isn't my face!**_

"A-aha well yeah. No denying the facts." He sighed before digging into his lunch letting me see what mine was. In one section was a thick slice of deep dish pizza with cheesy fries in another. In the third section was an oval blue Oran berry cake with chocolate dripped over it and a hazelnut filling.

"Wow Ice this looks amazing!" I beamed taking a bite of the pizza seeing a smug satisfied smirk settle on Ice's face at my reaction in the corner of my eye. "How'd you know what my favourite food are?" I asked deciding to humour him and his pride giving him a curious grin.

"Erm well…" he started before tensing as a moved closer to him.

"Whats wrong? Its not like you've been stalking me or anything is it?" I teased with a grin trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not funny Kate-n00b. Who told you?" he asked sternly grabbing my wrist making my eyes widen.

"Wait you've been stalking me!" I squeaked looking clearly shocked as Ice dragged me closer before looking stunned.

"So…Lavana didn't tell you anything?"

"N-no. You've been stalking me?" I repeated wide eyed as the usually calm and irritating shifted.

"Not stalking. I was spying. That's how I found you in the alley." He explained before I saw I light flush of red appear on his face. "I didn't…you know. I didn't get to see you in the shower or anything like that." He explained letting go off my wrist and tucking back into his own lunch. His was pizza too but a thin crust with French fries with the same dessert as me.

"Oh…you were ordered to." I sighed feeling a little upset that he hadn't took care of me back in the ally because _he_ wanted to. I knew it already but to have it confirmed when Ice nodded made a curious ache start to form in my chest.

**Wow! I think this is the longest chapter I've written yet! I hope you guys like it and remember the m ore you review with your thoughts and ideas the more interesting you'll make the story but for now have a bunny holding a waffle =^-^=**

.(\_/)

.( )o  
..U U


	19. Chapter 19

**Passion Perfume**

**Chapter 19**

"**Not stalking. I was spying. That's how I found you in the alley." He explained before I saw I light flush of red appear on his face. "I didn't…you know. I didn't get to see you in the shower or anything like that." He explained letting go off my wrist and tucking back into his own lunch. His was pizza too but a thin crust with French fries with the same dessert as me.**

"**Oh…you were ordered to." I sighed feeling a little upset that he hadn't took care of me back in the ally because **_**he**_** wanted to. I knew it already but to have it confirmed when Ice nodded made a curious ache start to form in my chest.**

"Hey what's wrong?" asked the bluenette stroking a stray lock of hair behind my ear making my face heat up.

"Mn nothing. Just a little dizzy." I smiled before squeaking as he pulled me closer and rested his head in the crook of my neck wrapping his arms round my waist.

"You're too thin. You were much healthier when I first caught you." he sighed giving me a squeeze and pressing his lips against the corner of my shoulder.

"I-Ice what a-are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay…" he sighed inhaling softly and pulling me closer leaving my blush to heat up even more. "Mm you smell great Katy." He smirked against my skin. I froze instantly starting to panic. "What's wrong Katy you've gotten so tense." He hummed looking up at me with a crooked smile before gently kissing my neck making me yelp sharply.

"I-Ice wh-what?"

"I need to tell you something Kate-n00b." he started before rubbing my hip. That was the last straw; my nerves shattered and panic overtook everything else. Then to make matters worse he gently licked my collar bone. What happened next was over in a flash. Ice's arms were dislodged from my waist, then his arm was flat over my shoulder with my hand holding his wrist upward before I'd tossed him over my body and flung him across the floor.#

_No no no no no! all this time the perfume has been effecting him! It just took longer! Damn it he's no different from the other guys. I've just been manipulating him…_

My chest hurt. It truly ached but this time I knew it wasn't just from the electric shocks as I sprinted down the hall. I quickly typed in the location of Lavana's room and followed the map there ignoring any looks I got. The second I was in the room I flung myself behind my screen and onto my red beanbag before letting tears flood my eyes.

"[Kate what's wrong?]" squeaked Pachi scampering over with a worried Ferno who howled softly rubbing my back. I couldn't help but sob quietly into my arms mumblings apologises to the Pokémon. It didn't seem fair. I'd put my life on the line to fight against someone I now realised I loved. Not liked, not had a crush on, not was desperately attracted to but loved. But I couldn't be with him not just because we'd been fighting on opposite sides…he didn't love me. He thought I was cute and possibly was attracted to me. There was no denying the battles we'd had could be filled with sexual tension and I wasn't innocent of flirting back with the bluenette when he got under my skin.

_Now that I think about it Ice is the only guy I've really flirted with without thinking about it. Isaac was amazingly smart but he could have a stuck up side and teased Keith a lot at times. Keith was one of the most talented rangers in the union and one of my rivals. I could laugh with him and trust him with all my secrets because of all the things he told me but he acted too childish and that closeness as friends made me paranoid about losing his friendship if we had problems. Sven was the union's heartthrob and I looked up to him since I was in the ranger school plus he taught me a lot...but he flirted with just about every female in Almia. I can get a little jealous so he would be out straight away Crawford is practically my big brother and never stops with his cheesy jokes until all my nervousness goes away but I had a feeling Luana has a crush on him. I could never hurt her like that. Vant and Nage are two of my friends and were eating lunch with me till the Sinis Trio escaped. They were really becoming like a family to me and they treated me like I was their dorky little sister. Why did all of this have to change and get so twisted?_

I knew then that all of us were confused and that I'd finally figured out my feelings for all my crushes. It was a classic case of teenage hormones taking over everything and it happened to a lot of younger rangers who had to grow up quickly. Din Sun had made sure lots of us had. For the first time I also knew that once I was free I would be able to have a better friendship with the guys but first I'd have a talk with Isaac and Keith. They were the ones who I really felt I had feelings for and who most likely had feeling for me. I wasn't about to use them or force them into the friend zone. I'd see if they were confused too and go from there.

_I will never lead anyone on like that especially since care about Keith and Isaac. If I didn't feel so strongly about Ice I would have gotten together with one of them. I hatred Ice's personality before he slowly opened up even if it was just by giving me little glance behind his frosty exterior._

"S-sorry you guys." I smiled sitting up before Pachi nuzzled against my neck confortingly and Ferno rested on my lap letting me hiccup out the last of my tears.

"[Kate what's wrong?]" asked my partner once I had calmed round gently rubbing my cheek with his fluffy tail till I giggled.

"I-Ice…he was effected by the perfume after all. I feel like someone's just stabbed me in the back. It hurts…I love him. I hate it but I love that damn idiot." I sighed starting to feel numb. It was like I was slowly drowning, like I was trapped in the hull of a sinking ship watching Ice walk along the surface getting fainter and further away as I sank.

"[What did he try to jump you? All the others tried in minutes. It can't be the perfume he really likes you!]" insisted the electric type before pouting angrily at my sad smile.

"I know he likes me Pachi. We might even have been able to be a pretty good couple if I wasn't a ranger or if he wasn't in Team Dim Sun but we wouldn't last long. He doesn't feel as strongly for me as I do for him." I sighed flopping back on the beanbag sinking into it. The Pachirisu let out a sigh before wrapping his tail round my neck.

"[Right now you need sleep. I can smell the drugs on you and they're slowly helping your body but they're also tiring you out.]" He soothed before I nodded. Ferno hopped off my lap studying me quietly before hopping over the screen to let me get changed into a pair of black pyjama bottoms with white stars dotted on them and a strapped black top with a sleeping Teddiursa on it. I quietly crawled into my bed sleepily before drifting off into another restless sleep.

**Ice's POV**

"I-Ice what a-are you doing?" gasped Kate-n00b softly as I pulled her warm body into mine memorising the curve of her waist. Every part of her was so petite and delicate apart from her erm bust. The fact that Kincaid had been using that damn top to show off that filled me full of jealousy and blind rage but having her resting her against me now relaxed me.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay…" I sighed truthfully. She was far too thin. That blond hairspray addict couldn't stand the fact that I-one of his strongest pawns- was willing to ignore my duties for the sake of a half pint ranger who'd taken down his whole organisation. So my Kate-n00b was turned into a punch bag and I…couldn't protect her. "Mm you smell great Katy." I smirked against her soft skin holding her closer as she tensed. "What's wrong Katy you've gotten so tense." I hummed looking up at Katy's cute little face that was quickly turning red. I couldn't protect her unless I made the little ranger mine. I loved the dense sweet girl.

"I-Ice wh-what?" she squeaked as I gently kissed her neck.

_This is it. I've already gone too far. I've let her see behind my outer character and how badly I want her. Physically and emotionally I'll make her mine._

"I need to tell you something Kate-n00b." I said firmly getting ready to confess for the first time in my life. Usually I was the one getting confessed to. And now my mind was rambling!

_Calm down Ice!_

Unfortunately the next thing I knew I was flying to the floor as Kate-n00b looked around with fear and paranoia filling her eyes before she bolted out of the now silent room.

"Sir, are you alright? I'll bring the ranger here at once!" asked one of the admins before I waved him off.

"No, that won't be necessary." I chuckled with a smirk switching into my Sinis trio character. "I was merely testing how much strength the kid had. We underestimated her once I would prefer if it didn't happen again." I smirked darkly before brushing myself down as I stood up noting the admiring looks I was getting. I quickly left the room cursing myself silently.

_Damn it what the hell happened to me. Before she was brought to the base guys were forcing themselves on her left right and centre. _

At that point I still couldn't let anyone know I knew about the kisses. I'd been spying on not just the union but Kate herself thanks to tiny remote control cameras that could hover or cling just about everywhere. They couldn't transmit far and didn't have any backup memory so the unfortunate grunt (or high ranking admin) would have to watch the video live and save it themselves. So for two weeks I slept in motels round Puel town, camped in Vein forest and Union road and even set up a tree house type base in the woods near Chicole village. It was hard work but I learnt a lot about Kate-n00b. She…was actually pretty cool. She loved mythology and had tonnes of books about the legendary Pokémon. She loved to bake and make sweets as well as farming and gardening. I had no idea her family owned a vegetable farm until I saw Kate in a pair of baggy dungarees planted vegetables with her sister and her partner Pokémon. That was the first time I thought she was truly adorable without thinking of her in a physical way. Her hair was ruffled in pigtails and her face was flushed a light pink with freckles dotted over her cheeks.

_I can't deny that I stared far too long at Kate-n00b while she worked and played happily with her sister. She was just too cute. I guess I do have some protective instincts after all._

I quickly headed down to Lavana and Kate's room to talk to her; to try and convince her that I cared about her. I felt strange… the only thing I could think about at that moment was making Katy mine. I didn't want to see anyone touch her. I didn't want a single person to look at her. I just wanted her safe and all to myself no matter what the cost. The sound of my steps echoing against the metal floors were the only thing keeping me grounded before I suddenly stopped in front of Lavana's door. I used my cuff to override the lock and entered the room silently feeling stranger and stranger as I got closer to Kate-n00b. I was fighting to think. I didn't want to hurt her. The very very last thing I wanted to do was hurt her! I've hurt her so much already why could I protect her?! No I wouldn't hurt her I'd leave. I'd just walk back out the room and act like nothing had happened. I was half way into the room. I couldn't destroy everything I'd managed to build up with Kate in the time I'd known her.

_I don't want to go back to being her enemy. I don't want to push her away._

I was at the folding screen.

_**But she's mine…why do any of those other rangers think they have the right to touch her? **_

Pachi and Ferno were curled up asleep as I pulled back the screen without a sound.

_**Because they don't know that she is mine. She doesn't know that she's mine.**_

I was knelt on the bed.

_But she'll never forgive me if I force her into somethi-_

_**They'll take her from me if I don't.**_

_I won't hurt her!_

_**Kincaid will!**_

My knees were either side of her hips and my hand was cupping her cheek as I lent down slowly pressing my chest against hers.__

Whoops sorry for the long wait! My college exam results are back summer is over T_T and since I live in England it started tipping down with rain flooding streets and now its been a very sunny day ^^…for now. Hopefully updates will be a little frequenter but the next few chapters are going to be a very tricky part to get right so bear with me ^^ *tosses out panda cookies*


	20. Chapter 20- They call meGlacies, Frido G

**Passion Perfume**

**Chapter 20: They call me** **Glacies****, Frido**** Glacies**

_**I was knelt on the bed.**_

_**But she'll never forgive me if I force her into somethi-**_

_**They'll take her from me if I don't.**_

_**I won't hurt her!**_

_**Kincaid will!**_

_**My knees were either side of her hips and my hand was cupping her cheek as I lent down slowly pressing my chest against hers. **_

I licked my lips at how her lips would part with every soft breath she took pressing her chest into mine. Gently I snaked my hand up her stomach gently tugging her strappy little top down revealing more of her creamy skin and cleavage.

"So soft. How on earth can she be so soft?" I whispered running my hand under her shirt to rub her hip as my other hand cupped her cheek. I stopped suddenly at the moist feeling of her cheek and moved closer to her face to see that my ranger's face was stained with tears.

_I made her cry…_

Within an instant a broke away from whatever had me in its grasp while releasing Kate-n00b from mine, kneeling on the edge of the bed.

"I made her cry." I repeated in a whisper clasping my hand over my face partly in frustration but mostly from well-earned shame.

_What was I going to do to her? What was I going to force her into doing?_

My thoughts were rushing round my head as I left the room just as silently as I'd entered it. It was at that point I realised I couldn't keep locking her up here just to delude myself into thinking I was keeping her safe. That I was stopping Kincaid from ordering her death or that I was preventing her from being killed or maimed while she was on one of her dangerous missions.

_She's a tough kid but she's at her strongest when she's free._

I let out a long sigh entering my room and heading into the bathroom to splash water on my face to cool me down.

"Fros?"

"Yeah I'm fine Frost." I sighed drying my face and giving my partner a smile.

"[So you figured it out? That you can't keep Kate just to yourself?]" asked Frost in a sagely tone as though she'd expected that to happen. Knowing Frost she probably knew right from the start but chose to let everything play out by itself. I suppose it was better like that, after all I might not have had the opportunity to break whatever had its hold on me. And I might have hurt Kate even more in ways I wouldn't be able to forgive myself or be forgiven for.

"Yes but now there's the problem of how to set her free without putting myself and the rest of the trio and our Pokémon in danger." I sighed softly already feeling depressed about Kate leaving.

_I wonder when I'll get to see her again. I just used to want her to be happy but now…I want to be selfish and have her to myself. Isaac would be a good match for her. He's climbing up the corporate ladder fast so he'd be able to help her live comfortably. She could start researching again and making more machinery too. He said she loved that when she first entered the ranger school._

It wasn't long before I'd completely lost my train of thought. The only thing I could think about was Isaac taking Kate-n00b out on a date, walking her home…kissing her.

"[Ice you're disturbing me.]" said Frost in an uneasy tone as I snapped back to reality and saw that I had managed to rip holes in my couch cushion by gripping them so hard. "[Just because you won't see her as much doesn't mean that your chance with her is gone or that another man will gain a higher place in her heart. You will just have to work harder to break away from Kincaid, this place and these people whose hearts are still filled with such darkness so your own heart won't decay and freeze over once more.]

I loved Frost dearly for her wisdom but her deep understanding of the hearts of humans always increased my curiosity about the ice type's true age and made me thank Arceus that I had been sent such a true friend despite my past. This gift of companionship renewed hope in myself that one day Kate would come to understand just how and why I felt the way I did about her and that one day I'd be able to understand her…or at least come closer than anyone else.

"Thanks Frost." I smiled petting her head chuckling as my ultimate confidant crooned and lent into my like a Meowth. After that it took a few hours of serious planning before I stood up with a bright grin for what felt like years. If anyone but Frost was with me I would have been sent to the nurse immediately.

"[Ngh have you come up with a solution?]" asked Frost with a yawn from her plush bed looking up at me half asleep.

"All Union issued uniforms for rangers in the field are issued with a tracking device! Since the union started putting them in stylus' to give live information, they're rarely used unless you turn the device on yourself…" I said as a smirk formed on my lips. "Frost I'll be back in a minute." I smirked devilishly quickly putting a black wig and a grunt uniform that helped me sneak around the base without giving a certain hairspray addict any unnecessary information.

I soon found my way to the garbage bay and after a bit of mindless flirting with the female grunt managing the items to be sent to the furnace, I located Kate-n00b's tattered blood stained uniform. Luckily Kate's uniform had only just been ordered to be destroyed thanks to that medic 'borrowing' it to try and find any emergency medicine that a top ranger would carry. If he hadn't saved my chance of helping Kate leave, I can assure you all that there would be one less medic in the base. Fierce anger welled up in me chest at his slight obsession with my ranger until I realised that he saw her as a living dress up doll. The scientists examining Kate-n00b's uniform had found a thin low energy heater placed strategically in her jacket and shorts. After Arceus knows how long, we'd finally gotten hold of some of the unions jealously guarded technology and meant our grunts would be able to explore colder regions without the need of expensive parkers. I examined the uniform in the garbage bay after the grunts who had reduced it to rags handed me the bag they planned to burn it in. Without wasting any more time I walked as fast as I could without being too conspicuous till I reached the ex-admins room.

_Come on please be here…_

I frowned as I rooted through the fabric and froze as I felt something cold and smooth. After I carefully pried the small capsule from what must have once been a part of Kate-n00b's sleeve cuff and let a smile form on my face. It was a simple little device; all I had to do was twist the top half of the capsule and a high range signal would be sent directly to the Union's main database. This tracker had an engraving on it as well; _'Top Ranger 11 Kate Neva Fable' _so I had no doubt the greater half of the world's Top Rangers would descend on the base just as our alarms would finally detect the little tracker. After lying on the bed for a few minutes longer just far too relieved that Kincaid hadn't discovered the tracker that I lost the will to move. Finally I switched back into my own -much more stylish uniform- and snuck back to my own room. After that I casually walked to Lavana's room knowing that she'd be in at this time of day; after all even Kincaid couldn't be suspicious of me meeting up with Lavana. The blond control freak even tried to set us up as a marketing scheme to improve our image.

"Lav' you there?" I asked hammering on her door as my impatience shone through my calm façade.

"Mnhm what is it?" she glared opening the door letting me see Kate-n00b curled up in a beanbag with a bag of Lavana's marshmallows in her hands. Her bright curious eyes grew dull when she saw it was me making a numb feeling spread throughout my chest. "Well?!" hissed Lavana only dragging me in when she heard an admin walking down the hall. "What the hell did you do to Kate!" she yelled dragging me to the centre of the room in a manner so undignified I refuse to mention it.

"L-Lavana I said Ice didn't have anythi-"

"Don't you think _**either **_of you can fool me Fable! He's obviously upset you with his usual _**stupidity**_!"

"Lavana he didn-"

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled making both women freeze before I strode over to Kate-n00b and knelt down to her eye level.

….

**Sorry unfortunately I uploaded my draft instead of chapter 20 /**

**So here it is a bit late but here all the same**


End file.
